ALICE IGUAL A CUPIDO
by nineas xD
Summary: ¿Cuánto puede hacer tan solo una mudanza? Esa pregunta se hacen Bella, Nessie, Amber y Andrea.
1. El cambio

**Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mí, pero si le quieren reclamar a alguien, reclámenle a Aimee wiii…¬¬ ok no, culpen a mi genial cerebro.**

* * *

**Un cambio**

**Bella POV**

Por fin ha llegado el día que tanto han estado esperando mis padres y mi hermana, por fin nos mudamos con mis abuelitos a Cancún. Cancún es un lugar soleado y a toda mi familia le gusta el sol, a excepción de mí. A mí me gusta mucho la lluvia y los lugares nublados, donde casi no salga el sol. Mis papás y mi hermana estaban muy emocionados por mudarse, pero yo no…

-¡Hijas, ya nos tenemos que ir!- esa era mi mamá gritando desde la planta de abajo, sacándome de mis 'interesantísimos' pensamientos.

-¡Sí, mamá ya bajamos!- respondió mi hermana Reneesme.

Bajamos con todas las cosas que no se habían ido en el camión de la mudanza. Mi hermana siempre que viajábamos o nos mudábamos (porque hemos cambiado de casa muchas veces), tenía que llevar una maleta del tamaño del mundo (ok, no tan grande pero es que en verdad era enorme la maleta), con ropa que no usaría en el transcurso del viaje al menos que fuera 'necesario' y cremas y su maquillaje. En cambio yo no era tan materialista como mi hermana, ella y yo somos muy diferentes pero al mismo tiempo, muy similares, o al menos eso es lo que nos decían las personas que nos conocían.

-¿Bella, me prestas tu iPod?- me pregunto Reneesme.

-Claro, agárralo de mi bolsa.- le respondí.

Mi hermana puede ser genial cuando anda de buen humor y no me obliga a hacer cosas que no me agradan. Ella podrá ser la menor pero cuando la provocan, crean me que desearían no haberlo hecho.

Mis papás siempre nos demuestran su amor haciendo y comprándonos todo lo que queremos o deseamos.

Charlie, mi papá trabaja en la estación de policía él es el jefe, en cambio Reneé, mi mamá es ama de casa y se la pasa todo el día arreglándola. Cuando llegamos mi hermana y yo de la escuela ya nos tiene preparada la comida, así que llegamos nos lavamos las manos y comemos las tres juntas; mi papá casi nunca come con nosotras, por su trabajo…

-¿Bella, estas en este planeta?- me preguntaba mi hermana, no me había dado cuenta que me había quedado sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que Reneesme hizo una pregunta muy interesante. -¿Oye mami, crees qué podremos entrar a la prepa a mitad de semestre?

-¡Claro hija, ustedes son unas niñas muy estudiosas! Ya verás como rápido y fácil se acomodan en su nueva escuela, con nuevos compañeros…- oh, ya recordé porque no quería tampoco cambiarme de escuela, no solo el clima era un problema sino que también los nuevos compañeros, yo no soy tan sociable como mi querida hermana.

-¿Tu qué crees, Bella?- Reneesme siempre tan entusiasta.

-Pues la verdad yo creo que… no sé, Reneesme. Sabes mejor que yo, que no soy muy sociable que digamos, pero seguro tú haces más amigos y más rápido.- lo ultimo lo dije ya con algo de tristeza en mi voz.

* * *

**Wow, no lo puedo creer, logre escribir un capítulo de… espero una genial historia.**

**Bueno espero y les guste el cap. Dejen reviews para los próximos capítulos de la historia si no borro historia del mapa y nunca vuelvo a escribir digan que creen acerca de ella que creen que debería de modificar o que dejar igual como quieren que sea este fic?.**

**Bezoz,**

**mee**


	2. La llegada

**Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mí, pero si le quieren reclamar a alguien, reclámenle a Aimee wiii…¬¬ ok no culpen a mi genial cerebro.**

* * *

**La Llegada**

**Bella POV**

Cuando llegamos a Cancún nuestros abuelitos nos esperaban. Reneesme literalmente corrió hacia ellos porque estaba muy emocionada de empezar una nueva vida donde nadie la conocía.

-¡Hola, niñas!- nos dijo mi abuelo.

-¿Cómo han estado?- nos pregunto mi abuela.

-¡Hola, abuelitos! Hemos estado bien , ¿y ustedes?- contesto Reneesme.

-Bien, hija.- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

A mí me gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos, pero no me gustaba venirlos a visitar a un lugar tan soleado, como lo era Cancún.

Una vez que mi hermana, mis papas y yo nos instalamos en la casa fuimos a comer con los abuelos. Mis papas adoraban pasar tiempo con ellos aquí en Cancún, al igual que a Reneesme, pero a mí no, prefería que nos visitaran a yo tener que venir.

Mis abuelos se fueron a su casa a descansar. Mis papás se subieron a su cuarto para seguir acomodando al igual que Nesie, pero yo decidí ir a dar un vuelta por el vecindario, antes de salir les avise a mis papás, ellos obviamente felices de que quisiera conocer el vecindario me dejaron ir.

Camine durante aproximadamente 15 minutos y luego me detuve en una banca del parque en el que me encontraba. De repente sentí como alguien se acercaba lente a mí. Al darme la vuelta vi que una pequeña muchacha me miraba de forma extraña, la muchacha parecía duende, sin ofenderla, obvio.

-¡Hola, me llamo Alice Cullen!, ¿y tú?- pregunto la duende.

-¡Hola, me llamo Isabella Swan!, pero me gusta que me digan Bella.

-Ok, Bella eres nueva por este vecindario, ¿verdad? Porque nunca antes te había visto ni de lejos, créeme tengo buena memoria.

-Sí, soy nueva. Llegue hace como cinco horas aproximadamente.

-¿De dónde eres?

-De la Ciudad de México.

-Me han contado, amigos que viven haya, que el clima es muy bonito, ¿eso es cierto?- pregunto Alice con mucha curiosidad.

-Sí, el clima es bonito en esa parte del país. Bueno Alice me tengo que ir porque seguro que si me tardo más, mis papás se van a preocupar, como somos nuevos en el vecindario.- le dije a Alice un poco apenada.

-¿Enserió, ya te tienes que ir?- pregunto una triste Alice.

-Sí, ya empieza a obscurecer y no quiero que mis papás se vayan a preocupar.

-Bueno, pero deja que te acompañe y de paso me voy a mi casa.

-Bueno.

De camino a mí casa Alice me iba preguntando cómo era el Edo. De México pero yo no le hacia caso la verdad es que estaba pensando en cómo sería mi primer día en una prepa nueva, obvio mi querida hermana iba a entrar a primero mientras yo entraba a segundo, eso era malo porque no la iba a tener cerca durante las clases. Cuando llegamos Alice me pregunto algo.

-¿Aquí vives?- dijo algo asombrada.

-Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?- dije algo curiosa, es que en realidad esta duende se miraba muy alegre por que viviera ahí, yo no le veía la gran cosa, esa casa era parecida a las demás, grande, bonito, con un jardín muy grande y muy colorida.

-Es que yo vivo en la casa de enfrente.- dijo Alice casi gritando, que digo casi lo grito a los cuatro vientos.

-Júramelo.

-Te lo juro por todo mi guardarropa. En cerio eso es mi vida, cuando valla a la universidad estudiare diseño-, dijo algo exasperada.

-Ok, te creo.

-Entonces mañana paso por ti para que nos vayamos juntas a la prepa.- eso no sonó como pregunta si no como una orden y eso me asusto un poco.

-Pero no puedo dejar que mi hermana se vaya sola a la prepa.- dije como escusa pero en eso salió Reneesme.

-Bella, dicen mis papás que…- al parecer Reneesme no se había dado cuenta de que había una persona con migo.- ¡Hola, soy Reneesme! ¿Tú quien eres?

-¡Hola, soy Alice Cullen! La nueva amiga de ¿tu hermana?- pregunto Alice algo confundida.

-Sí, Bella es mi hermana mayor. Tú eres de este vecindario, ¿verdad?

-Sí, en realidad vivo en la casa de enfrente. Le estaba preguntando a Bella que si quería que nos fuéramos juntas a la prepa, pero ella como escusa de puso a ti, así que, ¿quieres venir con nosotras?- pregunto Alice muy emocionada mientras mi boca se habría de la impresión.

-¡Claro!- respondió una muy alegre Reneesme.

-Ok, entonces paso por ustedes, junto con mis hermanos, mañana para irnos juntas como a las siete, ¿sí?

-¿Tienes hermanos?- pregunto Reneesme, gritando…

-Sí, dos. Son unos bobos pero así los quiero, o eso creo.

-Wow, ¿cómo se llaman?

-Edward y Emmett. Emmett está en tercer grado y Edward en segundo y yo en primero.

-Wow, Bella también está en segundo y yo en primero.

-Hay que padre, ojala y nos toque juntas y a Bella y Edward juntos.

**Alice POV**

Hoy me había levantado con un buen presentimiento, no se porque siento que conoceré a alguien que cambiara la vida de mi familia.

En la tarde vi como una familia se mudaba a la casa de enfrente.

-¡Mamá, voy a salir a dar una vuelta!- le dije a mi mamá para que supiera.

-Ok, hija pero regresa para la cena.

-Sí, mami.

Al salir me di cuenta que el parque estaba casi vacío a excepción de unas cuantas personas del vecindario, pero una muchacha que estaba sentada en una banca del parque, me llamo la atención, porque nunca la había visto por aquí, así que decidí ir a platicar con ella.

-¡Hola, me llamo Alice Cullen! ¿Y tú?

-¡Hola, me llamo Isabella Swan!, pero me gusta que me digan Bella- nota presentarle a Bella mi hermano favorito alias Edward Cullen o como le decía el tarado de Emmett para hacerlo enojar 'Eddie'.

-Ok, Bella eres nueva por este vecindario, ¿verdad? Porque nunca antes te había visto ni de lejos, créeme tengo buena memoria.

-Sí, soy nueva. Llegue hace como cinco horas aproximadamente.

Wow, no podía creer que Bella viviera en este vecindario, así será más fácil de presentarle a Edward.

Tenía curiosidad por saber de donde era.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Del Estado de México.

Wow, no podía creer que fuera de México. Amigos que habían vivido allá me habían contado que el clima era muy bonito, así que vamos a ver si es cierto.

-Me han contado, amigos que viven allá que el clima es muy bonito, ¿eso es cierto?

-Sí, el clima es muy bonito en esa parte del país. Bueno Alice me tengo que ir porque seguro que si me tardo más, mis papás se van a preocupar, como somos nuevos en el vecindario.

No, Bella tenía que ir a mi casa para que conozca a Edward.

-¿Enserio te tienes que ir?- le pregunte algo triste.

-Sí, ya empieza a obscurecer y no quiero que mis papás se vayan a preocupar.- esa era una buena razón.

-Bueno, pero dejo que te acompañe y de paso me voy a mi casa.

-Bueno.

Tengo que pensar en algo para que conozca a Edward.

De camino a casa de Bella le di iba preguntando cómo era el Estado de México. Al llegar a donde ella decía que era su casa me di cuenta que la casa que estaba enfrente era la mía así que para no tener dudas le pregunte que si esa era su casa.

-¿Aquí vives?- pregunte algo asombrada, de verdad no podía creer que Bella fuera mi vecina.

-Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?- pregunto Bella algo curiosa.

-¡Es que yo vivo en la casa de enfrente!- dije gritando de la emoción.

Júramelo.

Te lo juro por todo mi guardarropa. En cerio eso es mi vida, cuando valla era a la universidad estudiare diseño.- Eso era cierto, siempre me ha gustado la moda.

-Ok, te creo.

-Entonces, mañana paso por ti para que nos vayamos juntas a la prepa.

Wow, así sería más fácil que Bella conozca a Edward. Al parecer yo no era la única que quería Bella y Edward estuvieran juntos, porque Dios me está ayudando, que padre.

-Pero - ¿siempre tiene que haber un pero cuándo quiero algo?- no puedo dejar que mi hermana se vaya sola a la prepa.- Hay si como no, ahora pon de escusa a tu hermana ¿no?, pero cuando se lo iba a decir una chava como de mi edad apareció en la puerta de su casa, creo que era su hermana se parecían un poco, no mucho.

-Bella, dicen mis papás que… -No se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí… creo.- ¡Hola, soy Reneesme! ¿tú quién eres?

-¡Hola, soy Alice Cullen! La mejor amiga de ¿tu hermana?

-Sí, Bella es mi hermana mayor. Tu eres de este vecindario, ¿verdad?

Reneesme era muy carismática reo que se llevara bien con Jake así lograre formar dos parejas, ojala y se lleven bien y no se enamoren de la persona equivocada.

-Sí, en realidad vivo en la casa de enfrente. Le estaba preguntando a Bella que nos fuéramos juntas a la prepa, pero ella como escusa te puso a ti, así que, ¿quieres venir con nosotras? –le pregunte muy emocionada, mientras la boca de Bella se habría de la impresión.

-¡Claro! – contesto muy alegre Nessie... esperen así le diré.

-Ok, entonces paso por ustedes, junto con mis hermanos, mañana para irnos juntos.

-¿Tienes hermanos? – pregunto Nessie.

-Sí, dos. Son unos bobos pero así los quiero… o eso creo.

-Wow, ¿cómo se llaman?

-Edward y Emmett. Emmett es el mayor y está en tercero, Edward es el mediano y está en segundo, y yo soy la pequeña y estoy en primero.

-Wow, Bella también está en segundo y yo en primero.

Así será aun más fácil que se enamoren.

-Hay que padre, ojala y nos toque juntas y a Bella y Edward juntos.

-Bueno Reneesme, ¿a qué saliste?

-Así, dicen mis papás que vamos a salir a cenar.

-Ok, diles que ahorita voy.

-Bella. Nessie, no quisieran ir a cenar a mi casa así podrán conocer a mi familia y tal vez a mi novio y a su hermana y a otro amigo de la familia.

-Nose, dejanos preguntarle a mis papás.

-Ok.

**Bella POV**

Entramos a la casa y mis papás estaban en la cocina así que le dijimos a Alice que se quedara en la sala.

-Alice ahorita vengo, voy por mis papás. Reneesme quédate con ella ahorita vengo.

Fui a la cocina y mis papás estaban hablando.

-¡Hola, Bella!¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto mi mamá.

-Estaba en el parque, cuando conocí a una chava, se llama Alice Cullen y nos ha invitado a cenar a su casa, así que les vengo a preguntar si sí querían ir.

-Claro hija, pero ¿dónde vive Alice?- Pregunto papá.

-Púes, acaba de descubrir que vive en la casa de enfrente.

-Wow, hija eso es genial vamos.

-Ok.

* * *

**Si lo se son cortos pero no se desesperen ke los proximos estan mas largos iia ke kasi me amenasan x subir los tan cortos en metroflog ¬¬**

**hahha ok me largo se cuidan ii comenten hahha nos vemos en el prox capii**

**Ingrid-Nini**


	3. Viejas Amigas

**Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mí, pero si le quieren reclamar a alguien, reclámenle a Aimee wiii…¬¬ ok no culpen a mi genial cerebro.**

* * *

**Viejas amigas**

**Edward POV**

Mi celular sonaba pero no lo encontraba, pero al final escuche el mensaje de Alice.

-Hola, Edward. Avísales a mis papás que voy a llevar a cuatro personas a cenar e invita a Jass, Ross y a Jake please. Te quiero y tu celular esta en tu cama, duh bobo.

Odiaba a Alice pero bueno eso lo pensaría al rato, invite a Jake, Jass y Ross y le avise a mi mamá que sobre las visitas de Alice.

Cuando llego me dijo que me fuera a mi habitación y que bajara a la sala en cinco minutos.

Así lo hice, me subí a mi habitación y en cinco minutos baje. Al bajar la vi, era un ángel muy bonito, no podía separar la vista de ese hermoso ángel, en ese momento Alice me empujo y luego me la presento, a ella y a su familia.

-Edward, ellos son Bella, Reneesme…- wow, su nombre era Bella, que hermoso nombre.

-Edward, ¿estás aquí?- pregunto Alice moviendo sus manos enfrente de mi cara.

-¿Eh?, sí- dije moviendo la cabeza.-Mucho gusto, me llamo Edward Cullen.

**Bella POV**

Wow Edward era todo un bombón.

-¡Hola, Edward! Como dijo hace unos segundos Alice, soy Reneesme.

-Mucho gusto, Reneesme.

En eso una señora muy bonita se apareció por la puerta de la cocina con comida y nos dijo.

-Bueno, ya está la cena.

-¡Mamá, espera!- grito Alice.

-¿Por qué, hija?

-Es que no han llegado ni Jasper, ni Rose, ni Jake.

-Pero, hija no los…

Ding Dong Ding Dong

-¡Yo abro!- grito Emmett.

**Amber POV**

-¡Hija baja, tenemos algo que decirte!- esa era mi mamá.

-¡Espera mamá ya voy, solo deja le envió este correo a Bella!- Bella era mi mejor amiga junto con su hermana, ellas se acaban de mudar a Cancún y las extraño mucho, pero bueno también le estaba subiendo música y juegos a mi iPod, que era idéntico al de mi amiga.

Baje las escaleras y mis papás me esperaban en la sala.

-Hija, tenemos que decirte algo – dijo papá algo serio, y eso me asustaba.

-Hija, -esa era mi mamá- nos mudamos…

-¡¿Qué?- grite sin dejar que mi mamá terminara.

-Hija tranquila deja que tu mamá termine.

-Es que hija nos mudamos a Cancún.

-¡¿Qué?- volví a gritar pero esta vez de felicidad- pero… pero… ¿por qué?

-Es que a tu papá le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo haya.

-Sí, hija. Y así podrías visitar a Bella y a Nessie.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Mañana, así que empieza a empacar.

En cuanto mamá termino de decir eso, subí corriendo las escaleras para empezar a empacar.

**Bella POV**

Hoy seria nuestro primer día en nuestra nueva prepa, y lo mejor era que estaba muy feliz. Se supone que Alice pasaría por mi y por mi hermana pero… esperen ese no es el Porsche amarillo de Alice sino el Volvo plateado de Edward.

-Bella, ya llegaron por ti.

-Ok, Nessie ya voy.

Al salir de la casa Nessi me dijo que me fuera en el asiento del copiloto y así lo hice pero, oh oh…

-¡Hola, Bella! Alice me dijo que te había dicho que ella te llevaría a la prepa, pero al parecer Rose sufrió una crisis de la moda así que Alice fue a ayudarla y…

-¿Pero y Reneesnme?

-Ah, ella también ira para ayudar a Alice con Rose – luego sonrió torcidamente. Oh por Dios, esa sonrisa mata a cualquier chica.

-Ok, deja veo si entendí.- Tome una bocanada de aire y luego empecé, - Tumellevarasalaprepa, – lo dije todo muy rápido, pero creo que si lo comprendió, iba a hablar pero no lo deje - ¿y por qué no voy con ellas?

-Porque…- Edward se quedo pensando en una repuesta, la verdad es que no me quería ir, solo quería ver que aria Edward si me fuera, así que empecé a bajar pero Edward me detuvo- por favor no te vayas.

Wow, que lindo no quería que me fuera. ¡Alto! ¿me estoy enamorando de Edward? No como puedo pensar en eso, seguro y es invento de mi imaginación.

-Bueno, pero ya me quiero ir a la prepa, no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día ahí.

-Ok, pero antes ¿podemos pasar a desayunar algo? – ay lo dijo tan tierna mente y con esa cara de niño chiquito ¿quién le iba a decir que no?

-Ok, pero algo rápido.

* * *

Después del desayuno nos dirigimos a la prepa.

Cuando llegamos los demás ya estaban ahí, en eso sonó el timbre así que Nessie y yo nos dirigimos a la oficina del director para saber que clases nos tocaban.

Cuando llegamos una señora nos pregunto que qué deseábamos, pero en eso entraron dos chavos muy guapos, pero nunca más que Edward… ¿esperen esa fui yo? No ya hasta en mi cabeza escucho cosas que no son.

-¡Hola, chicos! Aquí tienen sus horarios, tiene casi todas las clases juntas excepto como dos o tres.

Después de salir de ahí nos fuimos a nuestras clases, a mi me tocaba matemáticas. Al entrar no podía creer lo que mis ojos me mostraban…

-¿Amber?- pregunte mientras me quedaba parada en la puerta del salón de clases.

La chava se voltio y…

-¿Bella?

-Ah ah ah- gritamos las dos.

-Pero que haces aquí, deberías de estar en México-

-Sí, pero a mi papá le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo aquí.

-Ay, qué padre.

**Alice POV**

Me pregunto cómo les abra ido a Edward y a Bella llegaron tarde eso significa que hablaron, ¿no?

Bueno creo que luego tendré que interrogar a Edward el futuro novio de Bella, si porque así será, pero por lo mientras tengo que hablar con Nessie sobre Jake y preguntarle qué le parece.

Lo mejor era que le había tocado con migo las primeras dos horas.

'Hola Nessie' le escribí en un papel y se lo pase, ella lo leyó y luego me lo paso.

'Hola Al, ¿cómo estás?'

'Bien, algo curiosa por saber que paso con Bell y Edward'

'Sí, yo igual me muero por saber'

'Bueno cambiando de tema, que te pareció Jake'

'¿Quién es Jake?'

'Este Jacob Black?

'Ah, ¿él? Pues creo que es un buen chico'

'Sí, lo es pero bueno luego hablaremos de eso. ¿Sale?'

'Ok.' Pobre Nessie nada más cuando le dije quién era Jake se puso roja como un tomate, ahora sé que si le interesa mi amigo, pero tengo que saber si a Jake le gusto Nessie.

Creo que se lo preguntare en el almuerzo.

**Reneesme POV**

Ok, no entendía porque Alice me había preguntado eso sobre Jacob. Pero como sea el chivo no estaba nada mal, era todo un caballero, amable y guapo... ok, que tonterías estoy diciendo a mi no me gusta Jacob... creo.

-¿Qué tienes, Reneesme? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Te sientes mal? - me pregunto Jacob que le había tocado con migo en Inglés.

-Nada. - Jake, como le decía Alice me miraba preocupado. - Enserio no tengo nada es solo que... extraño a mis viejas amigas en especial a Amber, ella, Bella y yo hemos sido mejores amigas desde pequeñas.

-Wow, eso me recordó a mí con los Cullen y los Hale, siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos, aunque Edward y yo somos los más unidos ya que, los demás tienen a su propia pareja.

-Bueno, eso sí. - No quería que pensara en que yo era una metiche pero quería saber algo - Jake, ¿tienes hermanos?

-Sí, dos hermanas, una se llama Rachel y la otra Victoria. - Se quedo pensando un momento y luego volvió a hablar - Nessie, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar con migo?

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, pero una oportunidad así no se puede desaprovechar.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

Después de la platica que tuvimos Jake y yo sonó el timbre del almuerzo, me fui con Jake ya que yo no conocía la prepa muy bien todavía.

Cuando entre al comedor no encontraba a Bella con la vista, pero en pocos segundos la localice y no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Amber?

-¡Nessie! - ella corrió a abrazarme y avió le devolví el abrazo.

**Amber POV**

No podía creer que en esta prepa también estuvieran mis mejores amigas desde pequeñas.

Al ver a Nessie corrí y la abrase, y luego Bella se nos unió.

-Las extrañe mucho, nunca más me quiero separar de ustedes, son mis mejores amigas.

-Amber te quiero presentar a nuestros nuevos amigos - dijo Nessie.

-Ellos son Alice, Edward y Emmett Cullen, Jasper y Rosalie Hale y por ultimo Jacob Black.

-¡Hola, mucho gusto! Qué bueno que conozco a los amigos de estas dos niñas hermosas.

-Espera, ¿tú no eres Amber Summers?

-¿Alice, tú crees que sea ella? - pregunto creo que se llamaba Emmett.

-Estoy casi segura, solo que no me acuerdo bien fue hace tanto tiempo.

_**Flashback**_

-¡Hola, soy Alice Cullen! Mis hermanos y yo te queremos preguntar si te gustaría jugar con nosotros.

-¡Hola, soy Amber Summers! Y claro me gustaría jugar con ustedes solo que primero debo preguntarle a mi mamá.

-Claro, no hay problema. Si quieres te acompañó.

-Bueno.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Esperen, ¿ustedes son los mismos niños que conocí en el parque de Guadalajara cuando tenía 10 años?

-Eso creemos, pero no estamos seguros - contesto Edward.

Al parecer Alice se había quedado en shock.

**Alice POV**

Estoy casi segura que es lamisma niña que conocimos en el parque de Guadalajara cuando tenía nueve años.

-Sí, tu eres la niña que conocimos un verano en el parque en Guadalajara. Me acuerdo perfectamente que estabas sola y mis hermanos y yo decidimos invitarte a jugar, tú me dijiste que sí nada mas que le preguntáramos a tu mamá si te dejaba y si te dejo.

-Sí, es cierto ese día yo estaba jugando sola porque aun no habían llegado Bella y Nessie. Y recuerdo que después de jugar tanto yo me tuve que ir porque ya habían llegado mis amigas.

**Amber POV**

-Entonces, ¿ellos son los niños qué dijiste que eran muy divertidos por qué hacían puras babosadas para hacerte reír? - pregunto Nessie recordando lo que les había dicho esa tarde cuando jugábamos en la alberca.

-Sí, y al parecer siguen siendo los mismos tontos y guapos que conocí aquel día, ¿verdad, Edward?

Se puso rojo por lo que le había dicho pero era verdad, me acuerdo como los tres se unieron y me empezaron a hacer cosquillas.

-Sí, Amber lo recuerdo. - Dijo Emmett en un tono medio macabro y eso me asusto.

-Amber si yo fuera tu, que gracias que no lo soy, - le di un sale a Edward por lo que acababa de decir - empezaría a correr.

En eso sentí como Bella y Nessie me jalaron y vi como atrás Alice y Emmett nos perceguian.

**Bella POV**

Que decepción me lleve cuando me di cuenta que a Edward le gustaba Amber y que a Amber le gustaba Edward, pero sabía perfectamente que yo nunca hubiera podido estar con él.

Después de que el timbre sonara todos nos fuimos otra vez a clases. Me tocaba biología, lo único malo era que esa clase me tocaba con Edward.

Al entrar me di cuenta que solo había un lugar disponible y ese ligar era junto a Edward.

Al sentarme él empezó a escribir algo en un papelito y luego me lo paso lo leí y decía.

'Bella, ¿qué te pasa por que actúas raro, que ya no somos amigos?'

La verdad es que no sabía que contestar, pero si no contestaba con más razón va a pensar que me pasa algo.

'Nada es solo que estoy algo cansada' escribí eso y se lo pase.

Él me miro de una forma rara y volvió a escribir en el papel.

'Eso no es verdad se te nota que tienes algo, pero si no me lo quieres decir está bien, no soy nadie para obligarte.'

Leí eso y me sentí aun más mal de lo que ya me sentía preo no se lo iba a decir así que le regrese el palito, noto que no había escrito nada. Él escribió algo y me lo paso, yo no quería abrirlo pero él me susurro un "Ábrelo no te va a morder" reí por lo bajo y lo abrí, decía.

'Bella, sé que no te conozco desde hace mucho pero quiero saber si... ¿quisieras y a cenar conmigo?' Wow, nunca pensé que me pediría algo así y obvio no iba a decir que no.

'Claro Edward solo les tengo que avisar a mis papás y a Reneesme'

Edward movió la cabeza disimuladamente en una afirmación para que el profesor no lo descubriera.

El resto de las clases fueron aburridas.

**Edward POV**

Ok, ya había invitado a Bella a cenar, nada más que les avisaría a sus papas y a su hermana.

Esperen, ¿a qué hora pasare por Bella?

'A qué hora paso por ti, lindura' lo escribir en un papel creo que nunca sería capaz de decirle algo así a la cara.

Se lo pase y ella lo leyó y luego sus mejillas se empezaron a colorear con ese color carmesí que tanto amaba.

'No sé, pero si quieres yo te llamo para confirmar la hora, ¿sale?'

Moví mi cabeza afirmativamente otra vez.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y cuando sonó el timbre de la salida fui a buscar a Bella, ya que iba a ir a dejarla ya que la traje en mi coche pero en eso Alice me dijo que ella llevaría a Bella y que por la mientras me pusiera guapo para mi cita con ella… el amor de mi vida… ok ese no fui yo de eso estoy cien por ciento seguro.

* * *

**Aquí acaba el tercer capítulo espero les guste.**

**Nini fuera.**


	4. Citas

**4.- Citas**

**Jake POV**

Ok, no tengo por qué estar nervioso solo es una cena con la chava más guapa que eh conocido… aaaaaa.

-¿Jake, por qué sonríes como tarado?

-Victoria, él ya es un tarado solo debes preguntar porque sonríe.

Mis queridas hermanas se empezaron a reír y yo me levante del sofá para ir me a arreglar pero Rachel me detuvo.

-Espera Jake, ¿te enojaste por lo que dije?

- No, como crees. Pero me tengo que ir a arreglar, nos vemos luego, - las abrace y les dije – las quiero son las mejores hermanas del mundo.

-También nosotras te queremos tontín.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada de poder salir con este niño tan guapo?

-Con Reneesme.- Decir eso a mis hermanas provoco que mis cachetes se pusieran rojos y también era mala idea decírselos pero en este momento no me importaba mucho.

**Reneesme POV**

Estoy muy emocionada por mi cita con Jake pero no sé porque, pero esperen Bella aun no sabe que tengo una cita con Jake, tengo que ir a avisarle porque si no se va a enojar la conozco muy bien.

Fui hacia su cuarto pero escuche como se peleaba con ¿Alice?, sí creo que eran Alice y Ross tratando de convencer a Bella de algo que no quería hacer. Y eso es una mala señal y yo iba a su rescate. Entre y todas me voltearon a ver, Bella me miro con una cara de 'Ayuda por favor'.

-Hola, chicas. ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Alice me vio con una cara de 'A ver Nessie, ¿cómo que por que estamos aquí?- ¿Qué?- pregunte.

**Bella POV**

-Bella, ¿no le has dicho a Nessie?- Oh oh se me había olvidado, así que negué con mi cabeza.

-¡Es que Bella tiene una cita con Edward!- ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS ROSS, AHORA NESSIE ME QUERRA MATAR!

-¡¿Qué?- grito Nessie -¿Pero por qué no me habías dicho?

-Por la misma razón por la que tu no me dijiste que tenias una cita con Jake. – Le grite muy feo a Nessie y ella salió llorando de mi habitación, así que fui tras ella.

Toque tres veces su puerta pero no me contesto, así que decidí entrar y ver como estaba, es que tener una cita con un chavo muy guapo y que su hermana menor te este presionando para arreglarte para que te veas 'FABULOSA' como ella decía, me ponía los nervios de punta.

-Nessie, perdóname es que estoy algo nerviosa. Tú no tienes la culpa de que yo este así, ¿me perdonas?

-Sí, lo sé y estar en estos momentos con la duendecilla seguro que no ayuda de mucho, ¿verdad?- negué con la cabeza Nessie siempre me comprendía eso es una de las muchas cosas que amo de ella.

**Nessie POV**

Se me había ocurrido un plan para que ninguna de las dos nos sintiéramos nerviosas solas con nuestra cita así que se la dije.

-Bella ¿qué te parece, si tenemos una cita doble?

-Muy buena idea solo deja le aviso a Edward.

-De paso dile qué si le puede avisar a Jake.

**Edward POV**

Mi celular empezó a sonar y Jake y yo dimos un brinco de la sorpresa.

-Seguro es Bella para decirme a qué hora paso por ella.

-Le puedes decir qué si le pregunta a Nessie a qué hora paso yo por ella.

-Sí, claro.- Agarre mi celular y conteste, - ¿bueno?

-Hola, Edward. Te tengo una propuesta.

-Aja- dije para que siguiera hablando me encantaba oír esa voz tan angelical.

-Bueno, es que Nessie está nerviosa por su cita con Jake y queremos saber si podemos tener una cita doble, tu sabes así ninguno se pondrá nervioso, no significa que yo este nerviosa por mi cita contigo, no para nada al contrario estoy muy tranquila, -amaba cando se ponía nerviosa y me imagino que ahorita sus cachetitos bonitos deben estar muy rojos.- ¿Entonces qué dices?

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, solo deja le pregunto a Jake que por cierto esta a un lado mío.

-Ok. – Dijo y luego se escucho un suspiro de su parte.

-Jake dice Bella qué si te gustaría que tuviéramos una cita doble.

-Claro así será más fácil.

-Bella, dice Jake que si que no hay problema.

-Ok, entonces pasen por nosotras en dos horas.

-Adiós.

**Alice POV**

Ok, Ross y yo teníamos mucho trabajo pero eso no importaba así que manos a la obra.

Yo me puse a buscar entre la ropa de Ness y de Bells para ver que les quedaría bien, mientras Ross las peinaba y las maquillaba.

Al final encontré un vestido que llegaba encima de la rodilla morado para Nessie y uno azul que esta un poko más corto que el de Nessie para Bella, pero no sé porque presiento que me va a costar trabajo hacer que se lo pongo pero bueno al final yo se que se lo pondrá.

-Ok, Nessie toma este es tu vestido vete y póntelo.- Nessie lo agarro y se fue a su cuarto, ahora solo tenía que decirle a Bella que…

-Alice, ni loca me pongo esa cosa tan diminuta.

-Pero Bella se te va a ver hermoso.

Después de estar discutiendo por 3 minutos la convencí para que se lo pusiera. En eso apareció Nessie.

-¿Y Bella?, Edward y Jake ya llegaron.

**Bella POV**

Yo ni loca iba a salir con este diminuto vestido.

-Bella, Edward ya llego por ti.- Esa era Ross.

Bueno me arme de valor para salir, al salir estaba el ser más hermoso que había visto.

-Hola, Bella te ves realmente hermosa.

**Edward POV**

No podía creer lo que veía Bella se veía aun más hermosa.

Nota: recordar darle las gracias a Alice por dejar a mi ángel aun más hermosa.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro, ¿y Reneesme?

-Ya está con Jake nos esperan en el Mercedes de Jake.

Al salir le abrí la puerta del copiloto a Bella, ya que ella y yo nos iríamos en mi Volvo y Jake y Nessie en el Mercedes de Jake.

**Bella POV**

Oh oh se me había olvidado decir le a Amber que tenía una cita con Edward. Así que le envié un mensaje de texto. Saque mi celular y empecé a escribir.

-¿Qué haces Bella?

-Le escribo un mensaje para que sepa que hoy no voy a estar en mi casa para que no me vaya a buscar.

-Ah, y ¿desde cuándo se conocen?

-Pues desde siempre ya que nuestros padres han sido los mejores amigos desde la prepa.

-Oh, eso es mucho tiempo.

-Sí, y ella más que mi mejor amiga es como mi hermana. Pero eso no significa que prefiero a Amber que a Nessie, no para nada, mi hermanita es lo mejor que tengo en este mundo, ella me conoce incluso mejor de lo que yo me conozco.

-Wow, eso me recuerda a una pequeña duende que vive en mi casa. Es igual me conoce muy bien, pero a veces que me conozca tan bien puede ser dañino para las personas que me rodean, o hasta para mí.

**Edward POV**

-Sí, hoy lo comprobé cuando me decía que… - se quedo cayada y ya no dijo nada mientras se ponía roja.

-¿Qué te dijo la duende Bella?

-No, nada.

-Claro que te dijo algo nada más que no me lo quieres decir, ¿por qué? ¿Tan malo es?

-No, Edward no me dijo nada de ti, solo me conto algo sobre ella y me izo jurar que no te lo diría… digo que no se lo diría a nadie.- Sonrió como niña chiquita después de hacer una travesura y me di cuenta que todo era mentira a excepción de la parte en donde le juro a Alice que no me diría pues se le notaba que no sabía mentir.

**Bella POV**

Oh oh, creo que había metido la pata diciéndole a Edward que sí sabía cómo podía llegar hacer Alice y donde realmente me equivoque fue cuando dije 'me izo jurar que no te lo diría…' y después de eso el ya tan conocido color rojo en mis mejillas.

Yo sabía que no era buena mentirosa pero hay va mi bocota como siempre.

**Amber POV**

Después de la prepa había conocido a Stephan Salvatore era de segundo igual que yo, creo que estaba en mi clase de Lengua pero no me acuerdo.

Era muy guapo y la verdad es que cualquier chava caía rendida a sus pies pero eso yo ya lo había superado, tantos tropiezos por culpa de que había caído rendida a los pies de miles de chavos porque eran muy guapos era la razón de esa superación.

Stephan me había invitado a cenar y pues le dije que si ya que no tenía planes para hoy ni Bella ni Reneesme ni Alice me habían dicho que hiciéramos algo hoy.

-Hola, Amber que linda te vez.

-Gracias, Stephan tú tampoco te quedas atrás con esa ropa, wow.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos a cenar?

-Sí.

Al llegar al restaunrante nos llevaron a nuestra mesa ya que Stephan había ello reservación. De repente voltee hacia la puerta y vi que Edward, Bella, Nessie y ¿Jacob? Creo que sí era él, iban entrando. Así que les hice una señal para que vinieran así les presentaría a Stephan.

-Hola, chicos. Qué casualidad que todos estemos en este restaurante.

-Sí.

-Oh, cierto. Él es Stephan Salvatore.

-Mucho gusto en conocer a los amigos de esta hermosa dama.

-Wow, es todo un caballero – dijo Nessie mientres Jacob se ponía rojo del coraje.

-Nessie, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a nuestra mesa.

-¿Pero, no gustan sentarse con nosotros, así nos hacemos compañía no lo creen?- Pregunto Stephan.

-Claro, - contesto Bella- ¿podemos Edward, sí por favor?

-Ok, dijo Edward dándose por vencido, no podía creer que este Edward fuera el mismo que conocí hace años, no hay duda que a Edward le gustaba Bella y viceversa.

-Jake, ¿también nosotros nos podemos quedar? – Jake se puso a pensarlo y creo que iba a decir que no pero Nessie izo una cara de perro triste y ni él hombre más duro se resistiría a esa carita créanme.

-Ok, esta bien, pero solo porque tu lo pides linda.

Reneeme se puso roja por lo que había dicho Jake.

-Gracias, Jake eres el mejor, te quiero mucho.

**Andrea POV**

Por fin había llegado a Cancún, por fin conocería a Damon. Él y yo hemos sido amigos por casi tres años, lo había conocido en una feria de libros.

Salí del aeropuerto y no lo veía el me había dicho que me iba a esperar afuera del aeropuerto, cuando estaba a punto de llamarle a su celular algo pregunto mi nombre.

-¿Andrea? – me voltee y sí efectivamente Damon estaba parado enfrente de mí.

-Damon. –Corrí y lo abrace y él me dio vueltas en el aire.

-Déjame te ayudo con tus maletas.

-Gracias.

Nos dirigimos a su coche, él subió las maletas a la parte trasera mientras yo me sentaba en el asiento del copiloto y él en el del conductor.

-¿Y cómo te fue en tu viaje?

-Muy bien en realidad.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar?

-Sí. – Es que de verdad tenía hambre en el avión casi no comí nada ya que no me gustaba comer en los aviones.

Llegamos a un restaurante muy bonito cuando a Damon le gritaron.

-Vamos te quiero presentar a mi hermano, que al parecer tiene compañía.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa del hermano de Damon, yo no sabía mucho de él ya que Damon casi no lo mencionaba y a mí no me interesa saber mucho de él en realidad.

-Hola, Stephan. Ella es Andrea la chava que te conté el otro día.- Stephan sí que era guapo.

Bueno después de unos minutos presentándonos, Amber la chava con la que venía Stephan nos invito a cenar junto con ellos, Damon acepto rápidamente sin pensarlo tan solo un segundo no hay duda que esta chava terminara con Damon ya que ella tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Nos pusimos a platicar sobre cosas que nos habían pasado últimamente la verdad es que todos eran geniales.

**Alice POV**

Le llame a Rosalie como unas cincuentas veces y no contestaba la verdad es que estaba demasiado frustrada como para poderme tranquilizar. Pero necesitaba saber algo para saber cómo iba la cita de Edward con Bella y de Nessie con Jake.

Mi celular empezó a sonar y ¿adivinen qué? ERA ROSALIE.

Conteste muy enojada.

-Rosalie, ¿qué te pasa por que no contestas mis llamadas?- Pregunte muy enojada.

-Pues por qué estoy en tu casa y se que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para encontrarme. Bueno nos vemos, cuando me encuentres te acompañare a ver cómo va la cita doble de las chavas.

Ok, me dirigi al cuarto de Emmet y encontré a Rose retocándose el maquillaje mientras Emmett se arreglaba cómo para alguna cena… esperen ¡claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso a mí?

-Ok, Alice háblale a Jass y dile que vamos a ir a cenar los cuatro.

Salí del cuarto de Emmet y me empecé a arreglar para la cena de hoy sabía que hoy iba hacer un di genial.

Jasper llego y nos fuimos.

**Amber POV**

Definitivo Damon es aun más guapo que su hermano.

Creo que a Stephan le gusta Andrea y creo que a Andrea le gusta Stephan pero solo son sospechas así que no les daré importancia… por lo mientras.

A los diez minutos que llegaron Damon y Andrea, llegaron Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet.

Bueno otra vez todos nos presentamos y ellos igual se unieron a nuestra gran cena, en el fondo agradezco que no allá tenido una cena sola con Stephan porque no se que hubiera pasado.

Dieron las diez y todo regresamos a nuestras casas bueno para ser exactos primero nos dirigimos a la casa de los Swan ya que era la más cercana y de ahí cada quien se iría a su casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos estábamos en el cuarto de ¿Bella? Sí, creo que era el de Bella.

Al parecer nos habíamos quedado dormidos aquí ayer lo mejor era que hoy era sábado y nuestros papás se habían ido a comer como habían quedado desde el jueves.

Lo más curioso fue como quedamos ya que Bella y Edward estaban en la cama de la susodicha, Jake y Ness abrazados al lado izquierdo de la cama, Alice y Jass Igualmente abrazados pero estos del lado derecho Andrea y Stephan estaban abrazados al lado de Jake y Ness y por ultimo Damon y yo él me abrazaba como si no quisiera que me fuera enfrente de la cama.

Todos se empezaron a despertar pero ninguno se separo de su compañero de sueños al contrario se acorrucaron más en los brazos de los chavos a excepción de mi, pero Damon me abrazo fuertemente hacia su pecho.

**Bella POV**

Sentía como alguien me apretaba a él y wow olía delicioso la verdad es que agradecía que mis papás hubieran decidido que hoy nos despertáramos tarde mientras ellos iban a desayunar con los papás de estos niños que se encuentran en mi cuarto.

La verdad es que no me quería levantar, estar recargada en Edward era realmente cómodo, él es realmente cómodo… Oh Dios que estaba pensando el solo era mi amigo nada más.

Creo que todo nos quedamos como media hora más dormidos, al despertar nos dimos cuenta de que si nos cachaban nos iba a ir mal. Así que todos se fueron a su casa rápidamente. La verdad es que no se qué paso con los demás pero Nessie y yo nos volvimos a dormir.

* * *

**_Hola bueno se que me tarde un poco en publicar mi siguiente capítulo, es solo que con la escuela y mi vida social no tenia ni tiempo y mi situacion no era ni es muy agradable para escribir, pero aun asi pensando en aquellas personas a las que les gusta leer mi fanfic decidí escribir._**

**_Prometo no tardar mucho en subir._**

**_XOXO,_**

**_Ingrid_**


	5. En coma

**En coma**

**Edward POV**

Había despertado pero aun no me quería ir, quería que el tiempo se detuviera y siempre quedarme así con Bella, estábamos abrazados pero ella no me dijo nada y yo se que ella esta despierta y se dio cuenta de cómo estamos pero al parecer no le dio mucha importancia ya que no dijo.

Lo mejor es que nuestros papás no se darían cuenta de que no habíamos pasado la noche en la casa porque al igual que los Swan, Hale y Summers habían decidió ir a comer fuera mientras nosotros sus hijos descansábamos de la cena de ayer.

Solo espero que Esme no se haya dado cuenta de que no llegamos a dormir porque ahí si no nos la acabamos ninguno.

-Chicos creo que ya nos debemos de ir para que nuestros papás no se den cuenta de que no llegamos a dormir, -dijo una Reneesme con sueño al parecer ella tampoco quería que nos fuéramos pero al igual que yo sabe que si nuestros papás se enteran de lo que paso nos regañaran.

Todos nos levantamos con cara de 'no me quiero ir' pero al mismo tiempo con cara de 'si nuestros papás se enteran nos va a ir mal'.

Íbamos saliendo cuando escuchamos que Nessie grito. Todos corrimos a su cuarto, la primera en llegar fue Bella.

-¿Nessie, por qué… -se quedo callada mientras miraba el cuarto de su hermana y luego- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Yo salí corriendo hacía ellos y cuando mire el cuarto de Nessie no lo pude creer. No, no grite pero casi lo hago al ver esa imagen tan perturbadora.

Sí, lo que vi fue a Rose y a Emmett casi desnudos en la cama de Nessie.

Alice se acerco y dijo algo tan bajo, que me parece que fue mi imaginación.

-Claro, por eso no estaban en el cuarto de Bella. Emmett me debe muchas explicaciones.

**Emmett POV.**

Me desperté cuando sentí como una pequeña persona empezaba a saltar encima de mí.

-Oh, Alice bájate y déjame dormir.

-Oso, tu y barbie deben despertar están semidesnudos y lo peor no es eso.

-¿Entonces, cuál es el problema duende?

-Que, -Alice se quedo pensando en cómo decirlo durante unos momentos y eso me asusto ya que ella siempre sabía que decir, hasta cuando no tenia que.- Es que, ¡TU Y BARBIE ESTAN SEMIDESNUDOS EN LA CASA DE LOS SWAN EN LA CAMA DE NESSIE!

Grito y lo peor no fue eso si no lo que dijo, ¿Cómo que en la casa de los Swan?

Oh, oh ya lo recordaba ayer ni Rose ni yo queríamos dormir en el piso igual que los demás a excepción de Edward y Bella, así que decidimos entrar a la habitación de Nessie.

Rose empezó a despertar y cuando se dio cuenta de cómo estaba se puso roja casi tanto como Bella hasta puedo jurar que más.

-Alice, creo que nos deberían de dejar privacidad para poder cambiarnos y luego hablamos si quieren.

Alice solo asintió y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Qué paso ayer, Oso?- preguntaba mi amada intentando recordar.

-Pues, creo que cuando llegamos al cuarto de Bella todos cayeron rendidos al piso pero tú y yo no nos quisimos quedar en el piso así que nos vinimos al cuarto de Nessie. – Dije sin poderla ver a los ojos.

Pero ella se acerco, levanto mi cara y dejo un beso en mi boca. No tienen idea de cuánto amo a esta mujer.

Bajamos las escaleras agarrados de las manos y nos dirigimos a la sala, todos nos voltearon a ver cuando aparecimos por la puerta.

-Chicos, siéntense debemos hablar sobre lo que paso anoche.- Dijo Bella de modo autoritario.

Nos sentamos y Alice empezó a hablar esta vez se veía muy seria por lo que creo que el asunto no solo tiene que ver con lo que Rose y yo hicimos anoche.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos y como dijo Bella debemos hablar de lo que paso anoche y no solo e refiero a Emmett y Rose.

-Sí, Alice tiene razón si nuestros papás se llegan a enterar de que no llegamos a dormir a nuestras casas y que aparte encontramos a Rose y a Emmett abrazados semidesnudos en la cama de Nessie mientras los demás dormíamos en el cuarto de Bella, nos ira mal. Y como ninguno de nosotros quiere eso no diremos nada acerca de lo que paso anoche, ¿sí?- Pregunto Jasper todos asentimos.

**Damon POV**

Regresamos a nuestra casa como era de esperar Andrea regreso con nosotros.

Legamos y le dije a Andy donde se instalaría el tiempo que se quedara con nosotros, mi querido hermano Stephan se dirigía a su cuarto cuando le detuve.

-¿Stephan, podemos hablar?

-Claro, hermano vamos al estudio.

Nos dirigimos al estudio, al llegar a él nos sentamos y le pregunte.

-¿Stephan, a ti te gusto Andrea?

-No, hermano nada que ver, pero eso si no te voy a negar que es muy bella. ¿Por qué la pregunta, Damon?

-Es que no quiero que la lastimes porque ella se ha vuelto parte de mi familia.

-Está bien, Damon no la lastimare. Pero ahora es mi turno. ¿Te gusto Amber?

-No te voy a negar que es una chava bonita, pero tu me conoces incluso mejor que yo, que a mí para que una chava me guste primero la tengo que conocer.-se quedo algunos momentos pensando cuando le dije,- bueno hermano te dejo, que al rato voy a llevar a Andrea a mostrarle la señal

-Oh, hermano no te molestes yo lo hago por ti por lo mientras descansa.

**Amber POV**

Después del relajo que se armo en casa de Bella me propuse a dar una vuelta para ir conociendo un poco más el vecindario cuando choque con alguien.

-Oh, lo siento señor es que no me di cuenta por donde caminaba.

-No, te preocupes, Amber no solo fue tu culpa sino también mía.

No lo podía creer era Damon el hermano de Stephan, la verdad es que en la mañana me di cuenta que él y yo dormimos abrazados. Pero seguro que tiene novia ya que un chavo tan guapo no puede estar soltero.

-Oh, hola Damon.

-¿Quieres ir a desayunar algo?

-¡Claro, vamos!

Me llevo a un restaurante muy lujoso lo verdad es que Damon era más caballeroso que Stephan.

**Andrea POV**

Salí al pasillo para ver si encontraba a Damon ya que me llevaría a conocer la ciudad. No había nadie así que decidí volver a dentro de mi habitación.

Como a los diez minutos tocaron a mi puerta, esperaba que fuera Damon pero no era Stephan.

-Buenos días, Andrea creo que mi hermano te llegara a visitar la ciudad, ¿no es así?

-Buenos días, Stephan y si Damos me dijo que me llevaría a conocer la ciudad.

-Oh, pues siento matar tus ilusiones ya que el no puede llevarte y lo haré yo, claro si tú me lo permites.

-Por supuesto, que sí te lo permito.

* * *

Me llevo a muchos lugares ya llevábamos toda la tarde conociendo la ciudad cuando…

-¿Andrea, no tienes hambre? No has comido en todo el día.

-No, en realidad no. Estando contigo se me olvida todo.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si te invito a comer?

-Muy buena idea.

-Pues vamos.

**Rose POV**

Después de lo que sucedió en la mañana no quería hablar con nadie cuando mi mejor amiga, Alice llego.

-Rose, pero ¿por qué estas así? No me digas que por lo de la mañana que no pasara nada. Te lo prometo como porque me llamo Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.

Yo solo pude sonreír.

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón Alice.

-Claro, que la tengo. Si no la tuviera tu Oso baboso no se estaría quedando pobre de las apuestas que ase conmigo. Bueno levántate de esa cama y metete a bañar mientras yo busco que te pondrás hoy.

Me metí a bañar dudando si era buena idea dejar a Alice en mi cuarto sola pero, confiaba en ella.

**Alice POV**

Después de cinco minutos Rose salió de bañarse yo le entregue la ropa que usaría y volvió a entrar al baño.

Después de que se arreglara fuimos a la casa de Bella y ella nos abrió y que suerte porque no creo que Rose hubiera soportado y nos abría Reneé.

-Hola, Bella vamos a dar una vuelta ¿no vienes con nosotras?

-Bueno, ya que Nessie me dejo abandonada en la casa.

Fuimos al parque cuando llego Edward.

* * *

-Hola, chicas. ¿Cómo están?

-Bien Edward, no gustas quedarte con nosotras.

-No, lo siento Alice pero en realidad venia a preguntarle a Bella, ¿qué si quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo?

Bella se quedo en shock, mejor dicho las tres nos quedamos en shock.

**Bella POV**

No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Yo fácilmente podría decir que lo imagine pero no creo que haya sido producto de mi imaginación ya que tenia a un bombón enfrente de mí, mirando con detalle lo que yo hacía, y número dos tenia a una duende y a una barbie muy sonrientes y eso me asustaba.

Cuando iba a contestar para disculparme con Edward de que no podía ir con él, Alice me interrumpió, no saben cuánto la odio a veces, esa duende cuando se lo propone hasta canas verdes te podría sacar.

-Claro, que Bella ira contigo hermanito, ¿verdad Bella?- los tres me voltearon a ver cada una con una mirada diferente, Alice me miraba amenazante, Rose con curiosidad que no sé porque la tenia y por último a Edward, me miraba con esos hermosos ojos verdes que expresaban tantas cosas, por ejemplo mostraban ilusión, amor y algo más que no pude descifrar.

Nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos como por cinco minutos, el momento lo arruino Alice ya que quería saber mi respuesta.

-Bella, ¿entonces qué dices sí o no quieres ir con mi hermano?- pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo solo pude asentir ya que aun no separaba la vista de aquel hermoso ángel. –Bueno Edward tienes que cuidar mucho a Bella y no la lastimes porque si lo llegas a hacer te juro que te golpeo.

-Sí, Alice no te preocupes no va a pasar nada.

Edward me ofreció su brazo y yo obviamente lo acepte, íbamos caminando por el parque cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba.

-¡Bella!- voltee y vi a Amber con ¿Damon? Esperen que no Amber y Stephan andan saliendo, definitivo tenía que hablar con esta muchachita seriamente.

**Damon POV**

Iba caminando con Amber por el parque cuando de repente se detuvo, yo hice lo mismo. Cuando vi porque se detuvo entendí todo. La verdad es que Amber era genial, era una chava muy divertida y amable justo lo que una persona como yo busca aunque creo que debería de conocerla mejor.

Le grito a Bella y está y Edward voltearon, cuando Bella me vio creo que se sorprendió. Nos acercamos a ellos.

-Amber tenemos que hablar- dijo Bella algo seria.

-Ok, vamos a caminar por el parque así Edward y Damon se conocen mejor.- Amber nos voltio a ver y pregunto- ¿hay algún problema con que se queden solos durante unos diez minutos?

-No, vayan a hablar.-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Las chicas se alejaron y nosotros nos sentamos en una banca, me parece que Edward tiene ganas de preguntarme pero no se atrevía así que lo alenté para que preguntara.

-Edward, -dije para atraer su atención y así fue ya que me voltio a ver- ¿quieres preguntarme algo?

-La verdad sí, pero si no quieres contestar no hay problema te entiendo,- se quedo callado diez segundos y luego pregunto- ¿te gusta Amber?

-No lo sé, Edward. Ya que yo no me enamoro de una chica muy fácil mente si no que primero la tengo que tratar y luego decido si es o no para mí.

-¿Pero…?-pregunto Edward sabiendo que había un pero.

-Pero con Amber no fue así, si no que desde que la vi me intereso y la verdad es que eso me asusta ya que es la primera vez que me pasa eso.

-No te preocupes, Amber es una buena persona. Tal vez la conozca un poco más que tu y créeme que así es ella, desde legos se contagia su alegría.

Me quede pensando en lo que había dicho Edward tal vez tenía razón, pero ahora yo era el que tenía una duda.

-¿Edward, te puedo hacer una pregunta?- él solo asintió- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber si me gusta Amber?

-Ah, porque no quiero que ni tu ni nadie la lastime ya que ella es como la hermana que siempre soñé.

-Pero, si tu ya tienes una hermana.

-Sí, pero dije 'como la hermana que SIEMPRE soñé'. –Nos empezamos a reír por lo que había dicho aunque yo sabía que lo que había dicho en parte era verdad.

**Amber POV**

Fuimos a dar una vuelta cuando Bella se paro y se sentó en una banca, yo hice lo mismo esperando a que empezara a hacer me preguntas, pero lo único que escuche proveniente de ella fue un suspiro. Después de unos cuantos segundos empezó a hablar sin saber por dónde empezar.

-Amber, ¿qué pasa entre tú y Stephan?

-Nada, - conteste restando le importancia, pero la siguiente pregunta me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-¿Y con Damon?

Oh, oh y ahora que decía ya que no sabía que pasaba entre Damon y yo, la verdad me puse nerviosa y empecé a decir cosas sin sentido. Después de unos segundos logre decir algo coherente.

-Bella, a ti no te puedo mentir, la verdad es que no se qué sucede entre Damon y yo.

-Tranquila nena, no saber que pasa entre ustedes es normal, tampoco es un delito.

-Bueno, en eso si que tienes razón.

* * *

Cuando regresamos con los chicos, ellos ese estaban riendo.

-Cuenten el chiste para ver si es tan bueno como parece.- Pregunte ya que tenia curiosidad por saber de que se reían.

-No es ningún chiste, es solo que le dije a Damon que tú eres como la hermana que siempre soñé. Y luego él me dijo 'pero, si tu ya tienes una hermana' y yo le conteste 'sí, pero dije como la hermana que SIEMPRE soñé'.

Los cuatro nos empezamos a reír.

**Stephan POV**

Después de dejar a Andrea en la casa ya que estaba muy agotada por el recorrido decidí dar una vuelta ya que estaba algo aburrido y no me quería quedar en la casa.

Fui al parque que se encontraba en el vecindario cuando de repente vi a una chava, creo que era Nessie la hermana de Bella llorando así que me acerque y le pregunte porque lloraba.

-Hola, Ness ¿por qué lloras?

-Es que encontré a Jake, con otra.

-No te preocupes pequeña, ya verás que todo es un mal entendido.

La abrace cuando escuche que algo se caía detrás de mí, voltee y vi a Andrea verme con la tristeza en su cara.

-Lo siento Ness pero debo dejarte.

-No te preocupes, Stephan ya que yo igual ya me voy.

Le di un Beso en su frente y me fui corriendo a la casa ya que no quería que Andrea pensara cosas que no son ya que ella es la única que me interesaba.

Llegue a la casa y me dirigí a su cuarto cuando llegue a su puerta escuche como lloraba.

**Andrea POV**

No podía creer lo que veía, eran Stephan y Nessie abrazados, la soda se resbalo de mis manos y Stephan voltio y me vio creo que vio lo mucho que me dolió ver así.

Ya no quise seguir más tiempo en el parque así que regrese a la casa y me fui directo a mi cuarto ahí podía llorar tranquila sin que nadie me molestara.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose a mi puerta pero no me importo, yo seguía llorando cuando Stephan toco a mi puerta.

-Andrea, déjame explicarte lo que viste no es como piensas.

Abrí la puerta y le di una cacheta como era tan infeliz para decirme que lo que vi estaba mal y lo vi con mis propios ojos, al intentar cerrar la puerta él la detuvo y entro a mi cuarto.

-Andrea, lo que paso en el parque fue que…

-No hables Stephan yo lo vi todo no tienes porque darme explicaciones.

-Claro que tengo, no quiero que pienses algo que está mal.

-Sabes que Stephan voy a dar una vuelta por la ciudad di le a Damon que al rato regreso.

-Pero…

Ya no logre escucharlo, me subí al carro que Damon me había dado para que ya me pudiera mover sola y no saben cuánto se lo agradecía.

Maneje casi hasta las afueras de la ciudad cuando de repente vi como alguien se ponía enfrente en el camino yo intente frenar pero fue muy tarde ya que choque con él, pero mi carro se voltio y yo ya no supe más de mi.

**Stephan POV**

No podía creer lo que mis estupideces habían causado, todos estábamos esperando noticias de parte del doctor para saber cómo estaba Andrea.

El doctor salió y pregunto por familiares de Andrea pero Damon le dijo que por lo tanto se estaba quedando con nosotros.

-Bueno jóvenes…-comenzó el doctor, - la señorita Andrea entro en estado de coma no sabemos durante cuánto tiempo estará así, pero por lo tanto es todo lo que tenemos ya que el accidente fue muy grave.

Nessie se puso a llorar ya que ella pensaba que ella tenía la culpa por lo de la tarde, pero aquí el único culpable era yo, no detenerla cuando tuve la oportunidad, mi culpa estaba así.

**Amber POV**

No lo podía creer hace ya una semana que Andy está en coma y el doctor sigue sin saber cuándo despertará. Tanto Nessie como Stephan se sentían culpables por lo sucedido, Nessie decía que era su culpa porque Stephan por estarla consolando dejo a Andy. Y Stephan decía que era su culpa ya que él nunca la detuvo.

Damon y yo nos habíamos peleado a los pocos días del accidente.

_**Flashback**_

-Damon, necesito decirte algo.

-Claro, Amber. Vamos a la cafetería.

Caminamos hacía la cafetería del hospital, ya que después de clases todos, a excepción de Stephan que no se separaba de Andy, íbamos al hospital, para ver si había noticias de Andy, pero siempre eran las mismas.

Nos sentamos en una mesa, yo no sabía cómo empezar.

-Damon,-dije intentando tranquilizarme- tengo novio.

Al escuchar la 'buena' noticia su cara paso por tantos sentimientos, deteniéndose en la furia.

-Damon, ¿qué pasa?

-¡¿ES QUÉ COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO ME HAYAS DICHO QUE TENIAS NOVIO?

-¡Pero si te lo estoy diciendo ahorita! ¿Qué no te basta? ¿No estás feliz por mí?

Los dos estábamos muy enojados, él por quien sabe qué razón, y yo por ser una estúpida que cree que a él le va a importar lo que pase en mi vida.

Me levante echando humo por los oídos de lo enojada que estaba, me dirigí a mi carro y arranque.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Estaba triste ya que extrañaba a Damon, en el poco tiempo que llevábamos de conocernos se había convertido en mi mejor amigo.

No solo estaba triste porque ya no era mi amigo, sino porque hoy descubrí que Pablo, mi novio me estaba engañando.

**Damon POV**

Iba camino a golpear a Pablo, ya que estaba engañando a Amber y eso no se lo perdonaría ni a él ni a nadie, ya que no importaba si Amber era o no mi amiga, nadie la lastimaría y de eso me aria cargo yo.

Al llegar al patio le di un golpe a Pablo y él me lo regreso así que nos empezamos a pelear. En eso Edward detuvo la pelea y me dijo que nos teníamos que ir al hospital.

Al dirigirnos al hospital…

-¡Edward detente!

Edward se detuvo y yo me baje.

-¿A dónde vas Damon?- pregunto gritando.

-Con Amber, nos vemos luego.

Sabía que no estaba en el hospital ya que se entero dos horas antes de que acabaran las clases y se fue a su casa.

Al llegar toque el timbre de su casa y nadie me abrió la puerta así que decidí entrar por su ventana. Al llegar al balcón agradecí que su ventanal no estuviera con seguro, al entrar pude darme cuenta que estaba llorando en su cama boca bajo.

Me acerque lenta mente, me senté en su cama y ella me voltio a ver.

Cuando de repente sin darme cuenta la estaba abrazando con todas mis fuerzas, yo se que ella me necesitaba y mucho.

Pasaron como treinta minutos cuando hablo.

-Damon, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Si quieres me voy,- dije mientras me levantaba.

-No, no te vayas por favor te necesito y mucho.

-Lo sé pequeña, nunca más te dejare por nada ni por nadie.

-Te extrañe y mucho.

-Yo igual pequeña.

**Edward POV**

La verdad es que si me había preocupado que Damon se bajara así del carro pero seguro él y Amber tenían problemas por solucionar.

Hace unos días Bella me había comentado que ellos tuvieron problemas y que se pelearon muy fuerte y que desde entonces no se hablan.

Al llegar al hospital vi a una triste Alice, y eso era raro, ya que ella siempre andaba interactiva y asiendo maldades pero ahora no y eso era preocupante y podría llegar hasta ser enfermizo.

-Alice, ¿qué sucede?

Cuando alzó su carita pude ver que estaba llorando y eso me rompió el alma, aparte de ser un duende malvada era mi hermanita menor.

-Ed… Edward… Andy tal… tal vez… des…despierte…hasta… hasta dentro de siete meses…-decía mi hermana entre sollozos.

-¿Y los demás dónde están?

-Fueron a tomar un café, a excepción de Bella y Stephan.-Iba a hacer una pregunta pero Alice no me dejo- Bella se desmayo al saber la noticia si quieres ir a verla esta al final de pasillo en el cuarto 57.

En cuanto supe el número del cuarto salí corriendo.

Al entrar la vi recostada descansando, se veía malditamente sexy y como algunas personas dicen, la carne es débil.

Me acerque lentamente y le deje un beso en su frente, al parecer la desperté.

-Hola, Bella.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Al parecer te desmayaste con lo de Andy o eso me dijo Alice.

-Oh, sí, creo que debo de levantarme.

Unos aparatos que estaban atados a ella le impidieron levantarse.

-Edward, acércate.- me dijo y me acerque y me senté en la orilla de la cama.

**Bella POV**

Tenía muchas ganas de besar a Edward. En eso entro el doctor.

-Señorita Swan, veo que ya esta despierta.- Volteo a ver a Edward- bueno cuando quiera se puede ir.

Salió el doctor y Edward como el caballero que es me ayudo a levantarme.

-A ver, Bella. Déjame ayudarte no quiero que te vuelvas a desmayar.

-Ha, ha, que gracioso Cullen.

Me cambie y luego Edward me llevo con los demás.

Al verlos casi corro hacia ellos solo que unos brazos que me sostenían me lo impidieron. Emmett al verme me dejo su lugar el siempre preocupándose por mí.

-Oh, Bella. Qué bueno que ya estás bien creo que la llegada de mi hermanito te ayudo mucho.

El comentario de Emmett izo que me pusiera como tomate.

**Stephan POV**

Lo que el doctor nos había dicho no podía ser verdad ya que Andrea era fuerte y nunca se daría por vencida y también sabía que ella no se podía ir sin saber lo mucho que la quería y sin perdonarme.

Desde el accidente nunca me había separado de ella, había dejado de ir a la escuela, no regresaría hasta que Andrea no estuviera bien.

Quería saber cómo estaba Bella ya que sea había desmayado ante la noticia y también quería saber si ya había llegado mi hermano. Últimamente no se qué pasa con la vida de mi hermano pero la verdad es que eh estado tan preocupado por Andrea que eh ignorado a todas las personas que me quieren.

**Amber POV**

Estaba recargada en el regazo de Damon me encantaba estar así con él, hasta los problemas desaparecían mientras estaba con él.

Acariciaba mi cabello como muchas otras veces lo había hecho pero esta vez tenía algo diferente, algo que hacía especial el momento.

A los pocos minutos de estar así me quede dormida.

**Damon POV**

Acariciaba el cabello de Amber con tanto cariño, a los pocos minutos Amber, mi Amber, se quedo dormida. La verdad es que es genial verla dormir. Parecía un ángel, no esperen un ángel se queda opacado por la hermosura de esta bella damisela que dormía en mi regazo, no podía creer que se veía tan placenteramente sexy.

'Damon creo que es hora de quitarte esos pensamientos' pensé.

* * *

Al parecer yo también me quede dormido ya que cuando desperté estaba acostado con Amber en mi regazo, no me quise mover para no despertarla ya que se veía adorable.

Como a los cinco minutos se empezó a despertar.

-Buenas tardes, bella durmiente- dije y la ice reír su risa era una cancioncita para mis oídos.

-Buenas tardes, príncipe de la bella durmiente – se levanto de mi regazo y deposito un beso en mi mejilla izquierda.

-Creo que deberíamos de ir al hospital para saber cómo sigue Andrea.

-Ok. Baja y espérame en la sala que bajo en 15 minutos, ¿sale?

-Sí, pero solo si me das un beso en la mejilla-iba a decir algo pero no la deje-. Y no cuenta el que me diste ase diez segundos.

Se encogió de hombros, se acerco a mí y me dejo un beso en la mejilla derecha esta vez, yo solo pude notar que estábamos rojos como un tomate los dos.

**Amber POV**

Damon salió y no podía creer lo que me había pedido para hacer lo que dije, ese beso fue tan genial, aun que se lo haya dado en la mejilla.

Me cambie y me arregle, cuando baje Damon y mis papás estaban hablando, cuando hice acto de presencia se callaron.

-Bueno, Señor y Señora Summers creo que me llevare a su hija al hospital, prometo traerla antes de las diez.

-Ok, Damon confiamos en ti- dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto y yo asentí.

Al salir me di cuenta de que no estaba su carro.

-Ups, creo que tendremos que tomar un taxi ya que cuando decidí venir a verte iba camino al hospital en el carro de Ed.

-No te preocupes, nos vamos en mi carro.

-Con una condición- asentí y el la dijo,- que yo conduzca.

-Ok, pero de regreso…

-Yo igual conduzco, ¿sí? No te enojes. No me quiero volver a pelear con la niña más hermosa del planeta.

-¿Con Rose?-Pregunte obviamente yo sabia de quien hablaba pero solo lo quería escuchar de esos hermosos y apetitivos labios.

-No, contigo, linda.

Mis mejillas se empezaron a colorear.

Le entregue mis llaves, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y luego el se sentó en el del piloto.

El camino al hospital fue en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo. Ese tipos de silencio solo los había experimentado con Damon y la verdad me encantaban.

Al llegar con los demás, me di cuenta de que tenían un aire triste.

-Chicos, ¿por qué tan triste?

-Es que Andrea puede despertar hasta dentro de siete meses.

No, Andrea era fuerte y despertaría pronto. Cuando escuche lo que Rose acaba de decir mi corazón se detuvo pero no supe por que, cuando de repente sentí como mis ojos se empezaban a cerrar y yo caía.

**Emmett POV**

Cuando vi a Amber lo primero que pensé fue levantarla y llevarla con un medico.

Después de dejarla unos minutos con el doctor, este salió y nos dijo…

-La señorita Summers no tiene nada solo que fue por la impresión, despertara en unas dos o tres horas ya que le inyectamos unos antibióticos.

-Doctor, ¿podemos pasar a verla?- pregunto Damon, era obvio que él era el más preocupado por el estado de Amber, al parecer y por lo que me había contado Edward de lo sucedido esta tarde, a Damon le gustaba Amber.

-Claro, pero será conveniente si entran máximo tres personas. Y si alguno quiere se puede quedar con ella hasta que despierte.

-Yo pido quedarme con ella.- Grito Damon desesperado, al parecer no se quería separar de ella.

-Bueno chicos los dejo.

-¿Entonces como entramos?- pregunto mi linda damisela y luego la jale hacía mí.

-Creo que lo mejor será que entremos de dos en dos, pero que Damon entre con los primeros dos y que se quede ahí para que la pueda cuidar desde un principio.

-Ok, primero entran Rose y Emmet, luego Alice y Jasper y por ultimo Bella y yo.

Todos asentimos.

-Ok, Edward. Damon Rose y yo entramos por lo mientras avísale a los papás de Amber.

-Esperen, -dijo Damon- creo que lo mejor será que yo les avise ya que yo soy el responsable de ella.

-Ok, pero ya vayan con ella,- decía una Alice desesperada.

**Rosalie POV**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, primero Andrea, luego Bella y ahora Amber. Pero obvio ni lo de Bella ni lo de Amber se comparaba con lo de Andrea.

Y ni la preocupación de Edward ni la de Damon se comparaba con la que Stephan sentía.

Entramos y Amber estaba dormida Emmett solo nos quedamos escuchando lo que Damon le decía a los papás de Amber.

**Damon POV**

La verdad es que decirle a los papás de Amber.

-¿Bueno? – Contesto la voz de la mamá de Amber.

-Buenas noches, Señora Summers, habla Damon.

-Oh, hola Damon, ¿qué necesitas?

-Es que les quería avisar que Amber se acaba de desmayarse.

-Ok, Damon gracias por avisar. Salimos enseguida para allá.

Corte la llamada y Rose me hablo.

-Damon ya nos vamos para que los demás también pasen.

-Ok.

Salieron y a los pocos minutos entraron Alice y Jasper.

**Jasper POV**

Cuando salieron Rose y Emmet de la habitación, Alice casi me arrastro para que entrara.

Al ver a Amber recostada en esa cama y a Damon con esa cara de dolor, me imagine cuánto dolor sentía Damon ya que si Alice estuviera en su lugar yo estaría peor seguramente.

Cuando salimos Bella estaba hablando por teléfono creo que con sus papás.

Colgó y ella y Edward entraron.

-Alice, ¿y Nessie? – pregunte ya que desde hace un par de horas que no la veía, Alice solo se encogió de hombros ya que ella tampoco sabía.

**Bella POV**

Estaba hablando con mis papás ya que no sabían dónde estaba Nessie, les dije que yo no sabía ya que no me había avisado y solo se había ido.

Salieron Alice y Jasper así que tuve que cortar.

Al entrar me dirigí hacía Damon y lo abrase ya que su rostro mostraba dolor, sabía que Damon no miraba a Amber como nos mira a Rose, Nesie, Alice y yo.

Nos quedamos unos minutos, no mucho ya que sabíamos que Damon quería estar solo con Amber y su dolor al verla así.

**Damon POV**

Tocaron la puerta y como no conteste, ya que no tenía fuerzas para hablar, abrieron la puerta, me gire ye eran los papás de Amber.

-Damon, ¿pero qué paso?

-Oh, lo siento es que Amber se entero que Andrea puede despertar hasta dentro de siete meses y la impresión izo que se desmayara. Lleva como media hora dormida el doctor nos dijo que podía despertar en dos horas o tres.

En eso entro un doctor muy joven y Edward.

-Padre, ellos son los papás de Amber, ella es Amber y el muchacho que está aquí es Damon.

Así que el papá de Edward, Alice y Emmet era doctor, creo que eso sería mejor ojala y nos traiga buenas noticas.

-Buenas noches, mucho gusto en conocerlos, soy el Doctor Cullen. Qué bueno que están aquí señores Summers, que Amber no podrá salir esta noche ya que la caída que tuvo fue muy fuerte y debemos de ver como amanece mañana.

-¿Doctor, entonces mi hija se quedara sola en esta habitación?

-Claro que no señor, cualquiera de ustedes puede quedarse si así lo desean.

-Ok, gracias por avisarnos Doctor Cullen.

Edward y su padre salieron y yo me quede con los papás de Amber.

-¿Entonces quien se quedara con Amber, cariño?

-Si quieren yo lo puedo hacer, por mi no hay problema y si surge algo yo los llamo.

-¿Seguro, Damon? No queremos abusar de ti y no queremos que luego te enfermes por no dormir bien. Si quieres tú y mi esposa se van en el carro de Amber yo me quedo con ella.

-No preocupe así usted podrá estar con su esposa y no se preocupen de Amber que yo la cuido.

-Ok, muchas gracias Damon- la Señora Summers me agradeció y luego dijo algo que creo que fue invento de mi imaginación.- No sé como Amber no se da cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente de ella, pero esa muchachita y yo hablaremos luego.

-Bueno, Damon nosotros nos retiramos y te dejamos descansar. Cualquier cosa no dudes en hablarnos.

-Ok, señor no se preocupe.

Los acompañe hasta la puerta de la habitación, luego de que se fueran los papas de Amber los chicos se acercaron a despedirse ya de seguro Edward les había dicho lo que su papá nos había dicho, y también de seguro notaron que yo me quedaría con Amber ya que no hicieron preguntas.

A los cinco minutos me quede dormido sentado en una silla que estaba al lado de Amber.

**Amber POV**

Desperté me dolía un poco la cabeza, creo que del golpe. Me di cuenta que estaba en una de las habitaciones del hospital y que Damon dormía al lado mío, se veía realmente adorable me daban unas ganas de besarlo pero eso no sería agradable que tal si a él yo no le gustaba.

'Amber ya deja de imaginar con Damon, él solo te ve como una amiga.' Me dije yo misma ya que era cierto.

Lo máximo que hice e igualmente con miedo, pero esta vez de que despertara, fue dejar un beso en su mejilla.

Este solo empezó a abrir los ojos.

-Hola, príncipe durmiente. – Cuando dije esto este se rio y yo igual.

-Oye, esa es mi frase.

-Pues te la robe, ¿Qué me vas a castigar?- dije en tono de burla.

-Síp, -cuando el susodicho dijo eso mi seño se frunció y este empezó a reír.

-No le veo la gracia, ¿cuál va hacer mi castigo?- dije haciendo un puchero, este rio mas y me dijo.

-Tu castigo será que mañana después de que salgas de aquí…

-¡¿QUÉ?- grite ya que yo ya me quería ir de aquí.

-Sí, bonita hasta mañana sales ya que como te golpeaste la cabeza los doctores quieren verificar que no te haya pasado nada.

-Ok, -dije habiendo una mueca con mi boca.- ¿Y cuál es el castigo a ver?

-Así como te decía, que mañana después de que salgas vayamos a desayunar y que cada vez que te diga me des un beso y un abrazo.

Lo pensé durante un momento lo del desayuno, no estaba tan mal, pero lo demás no sabía que decir.

-Está bien, acepto.

-Ok, dame un beso y un abraso.

-Oye, eso es injusto.

-Claro que no, es el precio que debes de pagar por copiar mis frases, hermosa.

-Ok. –Deposite un beso en su mejilla y le di un abrazo.

-Creo que es hora de que los dos nos durmamos.

-¿Dónde vas a dormir?

-En el sofá, ¿por qué tienes algún problema?

-No solo para saber si me quedaría sola o que onda.

-Yo nunca te dejaría sola, bebé.

Y deposito un beso en mi frente.

-Buenas noches, niño hermoso.

-Igualmente, linda.

Y así me dormí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

* * *

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que Damon no estaba cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Hola, bella durmiente.

-Hola, mi príncipe. ¿A dónde fuiste?

-A es que el doctor me dijo que solo tenía que llenar unas formulas y no podrías ir en cuanto te despertaras.

-¿Entonces ya me puedo ir?

-Cuando gustes princesa.

-Ok, deja me cambio y nos vamos a desayunar ya que ese es mi castigo y obvio que te lo pagare.

-Bueno, me avisas cuando termines para que te ayude, voy afuera.

-No, quédate no me tardo, solo deja me cambio en el baño.

Tarde como cinco minutos y nos fuimos a desayunar.

Llegamos al mismo restaurante donde nos conocimos hace una semana pareciera que fue hace meses desde que lo conocí.

Bajamos y no me pude mover ya que estaba impresionada.

-¿Amber, que sucede?

-Es que este es el mismo restaurant al que me trajo Stephan hace una semana, y ese mismo día te conocí aquí.

Estaba a punto de llorar y si las lágrimas empezaron a salir por mis ojos Damon se acerco y me abrazo.

-Vamos hay que entrar.

Yo solo asentí ya que del asombro no podía ni hablar.

Damon pidió la misma mesa de ese día, yo no podía dejar de llorar por tanta felicidad.

-Damon, no sabes cuánto significa esta para mí.

-Claro que lo sé, princesita. Por eso te traje porque exactamente ayer cumplimos una semana de conocernos y la verdad es que a pesar de los malo momentos que hemos pasado a sido la mejor semana de toda mi vida y solo porque tu estas en ella.

**Bella POV**

Edward me había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para mí y en eso sonó el timbre de la casa, yo estaba en la sala así que fui a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrí un duende me salto encima.

-¿Alice, pero qué haces aquí?

-Pues fácil, me entere que Edward te tiene una sorpresa.

Oh, oh al parecer Alice quería juagar a 'Barbie Bella' y eso a mí no me gustaba.

-Alice, por favor no juegues a 'Barbie Bella'

-Pero, Bella claro que yo no jugare a 'Barbie Bella'… bueno no sola.

En eso bajaron Rose y Nessie.

-Vamos, Nessie eres mi hermana no me hagas esto.

-Lo siento, ella me ayudara con algo así que la tengo que ayudar.

-Vamos, Bella no te vamos a comer.

Eso sería mejor que lo que fuera que me harían.

Subimos a la habitación de Nessie, al entrar su cuarto parecía salón de belleza.

-Bella, metete a bañar mientras escojo tu ropa.

La obedecí ya que no quería a una Alice enojada en mi casa.

Me tome el tiempo necesario para relajarme. Al salir Alice me entrego una vestido azul turquesa y mi ropa interior.

El vestido me llegaba a bajo de la rodilla y tenía unos tirantes muy delgaditos, bueno al menos ahora ya es un poco más corto.

Al salir me sentaron enfrente del espejo, Rose cepillaba mi cabello mientras Alice y Nessie me maquillaban.

Me quede dormida y Alice me despertó diciendo que estaba desnuda y Edward me veía.

-Alice, correo porque si te alcanzo Jasper va a quedar viudo antes de casarse.

Alice empezó a correr, yo iba a ir detrás de ella pero Rose me detuvo.

-Mira Bella te juro que si por querer matar a Alice te desarreglas te mato porque tú no quieres que vuélvanos a jugar a 'Barbie Bella', ¿verdad?

Yo negué ya que estaba asustada. Ya no tardaba en llegar Edward ya que él pasaría por mí a las siete y media.

Sonó el timbre y Alice corrió a abrir escuche como decía 'Ahorita le aviso a Bella que ya llegaste hermanito.'

Alice subió y me dijo que Edward me esperaba en sala.

Baje las escaleras y ahí se encontraba mi príncipe de cabellos rubios.

-Hola, Bella. Te vez realmente hermosa.- Mis mejillas empezaban a tomar el color que siempre usaban cuando este chico hacía un comentario que provocara que mi corazón latiera a mil por segundo.

-Gracias, Edward tu tampoco te vez tan mal.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro, Nessie dile a mamá que regreso en la noche.

Nos dirigimos al volvo plateado de Edward.

Se dirigía a las afueras de la ciudad, de repente se detuvo y bajo, luego abrió mi puerta y muy caballerosamente me ofreció su mano para poder bajar.

Me vendo los ojos porque según esto era una sorpresa y no podía ver si no dejaría de serlo. Al final termino cargándome para que no me callera ya que era muy torpe caminando.

-Ok, Bella te dejare aquí sentada durante unos quince minutos mientras yo termino de arreglar tu sorpresa no quiero que te quites la venda de los ojos y no quiero que te levantes de ahí.

-Ok, pero apúrate.

A los quince minutos regreso y me volvió a cargar como por cinco minutos, luego me deposito con demasiado cuidado sobre la ¿arena? Sí creo que era arena.

-Ok, Bella cuando yo diga dos te quitas la venda y cuando diga cinco abres los ojos lentamente… 1…2…-me quite la venda pero aun no abría mis ojos- 3…4…5

Abrí mis ojos y no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Era hermosa la escena.

-¿Edward, por qué hiciste todo esto?

-Sabía que no lo recordarías.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tres días atrás cumplimos una semana de conocernos y que hoy cumplimos una semana desde nuestra primera cita?

-Sí, ¿cómo lo recordaste?

-Déjame recordarte que las niñas tenemos buena memoria.

-Bueno, espero y te guste lo que hice para celebrar nuestra amistad. Vamos a sentarnos.

Nos sentamos sobre una manta que Edward avía puesto sobre la arena.

-Edward esto es realmente hermoso, me encanta, en especial estar contigo aquí bajo las estrellas.

Edward me recargo en su regazo.

-Bueno creo que esto se debe celebrar así que…- Saco de una canasta una botella de vino.

Sirvió una copa y me dio una y él se quedo con la otra.

Así nos la pasamos hasta que la botella se acabo y la verdad es que ya tenía sueño.

-Edward, creo que ya es hora de irnos.

-Sí, solo déjame guardar todo.

Cuando termino de guardar todo, intento cargarme pero no pudo y caí sobre él, nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca y la verdad es que no me pude resistir y lo bese.

Lo mejor es que podía culpar a l alcohol por lo que acababa de hacer. Nos levantamos y nos fuimos tambaleando ya que los dos estábamos pasado de copas, yo traía mis zapatillas en las manos para que me fuera más fácil caminar.

Al llegar al carro de Edward me subí en el asiento del copiloto mientras Edward terminaba de subir las cosas al carro, cuando el carro empezó a moverse me quede dormida.

**Edward POV**

Cuando llegamos a mi casa estacione guarde el auto en el garage y cargue a Bella ya que estaba dormida.

Cuando llegue a la sala Alice nos esperaba.

-Edward, sube a Bella al cuarto de visitas, gracias al cielo que los papás de Bella la dejaron quedarse a dormir en la casa, así no la regañaran a ella ni a ti por venir los dos borrachos.

-Ok, Alice.

Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación ya que el cuarto de visitas estaba aun lado del mío. Pero no la quise dejar en ese cuarto así que la recosté sobre mi cama y la tape muy bien para que no tuviera frio en la noche.

Yo me puse el pantalón de mi pijama y me acosté en el sillón, la verdad es que el beso que Bella me dio me quito todos los síntomas de que estuviera borracho.

Y así me fui a dormir con una sonrisa en mi cara.

**Bella POV**

Cuando desperté no estaba en mi cuarto y fue cuando recordé lo que había pasado anoche.

'Había besado a Edward.' Y ni por más borracha que hubiera estado me arrepiento de eso ya que esos labios la verdad te llamaban a besarlos.

Me di cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de Edward ya que el dormía en el sofá.

Cautelosamente me levante y me dirigí a él depositando un beso de buenos días en la mejilla cuando se volteo y sin querer le di otro besos en la boca, definitivo esto solo me pasa a mí, Bella Swan. Él se despertó.

-¿Qué haces?

-He, yo solo me acerque a darte un beso en la mejilla de buenos días.

-Pues déjame te digo que no fue en la mejilla.

-Sí, ya lo sé es que tu exactamente cuándo te lo iba a dar te moviste. Por eso te bese.

Estaba enojada así que decidí darle la espalda. Oh, oh mala idea ya que me abrazo por atrás.

-Bella, perdóname no quise decir eso.- El aliento cálido de Edward hacía que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

-Bueno perdonado, pero creo que me debo de ir a mi casa ya que mis papás de seguro ya se habrán dado cuenta de que no estoy dormida en mi cama.- dije para intentar zafarme de su abrazo, pero no me soltó al contrario me pego más a él, haciendo que no quedara ninguna partícula de aire entre nosotros.

-Oh, no te preocupes Bella, ya que cuando llegamos Alice nos esperaba y me dijo que le había avisado a tus papás que te quedarías a dormir aquí, así que no hay problema.

-Bueno entonces ¿me tengo que ir al cuarto de Alice?- Edward negó con la cabeza-. ¿Entonces dormiré contigo?-vi que Edward quería contestar que sí, pero no lo hizo y solo se limito a negar nuevamente-, ¿entonces en donde dormiré?

-Ven con migo, te diré donde está tu cuarto.

Me soltó y empezó a caminar asía la puerta, por el contrario yo solo me quede parada en el mismo lugar donde me dejo observando a la perfección su espalda ya que solo traía puesto el pantalón de su pijama.

**Edward POV**

Empecé a caminar asía la puerta, me detuve cuando estaba a punto de salir de mi habitación ya que Bella no venía detrás de mí.

-¿Vamos a tu cuarto a prefieres quedarte a dormir en el mío?

Bella a dirigirse asía mi cuando estaba a pocos pasos de mi empecé a caminar otra vez, al llegar al cuarto de visitas, Bella entro y yo solo me quede parado en el marco de la puerta.

-Ok, este será el cuarto en donde dormirás esta noche, si necesitas algo solo cruza el pasillo, ya que mi puerta es la de enfrente.

-Ok, gracias por traerme Edward.

'No me lo agradezcas tanto nena, que en cualquier momento mis fuerzas desaparecerán y terminare por besarte y no dudo que pueda suceder algo más'. Decía mi cabeza y la verdad es que decidí dejar por el momento a un lado todos esos pensamientos a un lado, ya que no quería que mi amistad quedara arruinada por un beso.

-De nada, y creo que Alice dejo algo de ropa en el closet.-Salí y pero Bella me detuvo.

-Edward…-dijeron sus hermosos labios en un susurro, voltee y lo siguiente no me lo esperaba.

**Bella POV**

-Edward…-dije en un susurro llamándolo, se volteo y… lo bese con todas las ganas del mundo ya que los dos besos que 'accidentalmente' le di no me habían bastado, él respondió de la misma forma que yo. Nos separamos unos segundos para poder tomar aire.

-Bella, ¿segura que quieres hacer esta?-pregunto Edward sonrojándose por lo que acababa de preguntar.

-Claro, pero su tú no quieres, no te…-no dejo que terminara ya que me beso, me cargo y yo enrosque mis piernas alrededor de sus cadera, mientras después de cerrar la puerta me llevara a la cama. Me empezó a besar apasionadamente.

La verdad es que en estos momentos no me importaba nada solo quería que estuviera adentro de mi, cuando recordé que no estábamos solos.

-Para Edward.-Este se detuvo con la confusión en la cara.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Al caso ya no quieres que continuemos?

-Claro que quiero Edward.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que no quiero, que ni tus papás ni tus hermanos nos escuchen.-Eso basto para que Edward entendiera-. Pero si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir con migo.

El acepto quedarse a dormir con migo, quede en brazos de Morfeo en cuestión de segundos.

**Edward POV**

Me beso con muchas ganas y yo respondí con las mismas ganas. Nos detuvimos a tomar aire.

-Bella, ¿segura que quieres hacer esta?

-Claro, pero su tú no quieres, no te…- no la deje terminar la frase ya que lo que más quería es estar con ella.

Cerré la puerta, mientras ella enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, la leve a la cama y la empecé a besar apasionadamente cuando me detuvo.

-Para Edward.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Al caso ya no quieres que continuemos?

-Claro que quiero Edward.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que no quiero, que ni tus papás ni tus hermanos nos escuchen. Pero si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir con migo.

Yo gustoso acepte, Bella se quedo dormida en segundos.

Yo me quede viendo como mi ángel dormía placentera mente entre mis brazos mientras acariciaba su hermosa cabellera.

A los pocos minutos de estar así, yo igual me quede dormido.

**Alice POV**

Me desperté con una sonrisa en la cara ya que recordaba lo que había pasado ayer. Esos besos creo que nunca se borraran de mi cabeza. Y quedare traumada, pero al menos se que el baboso de mi hermano, que por cierto esta vez no es Emmett, es feliz.

Me metí a bañar, mientras me bañaba tuve una idea. La idea se trataba de ir de pasea al bosque todos: Mis papás, Emmett, los Hale, los Swan con excepción de Bella, los Summers y Damon. Ya que he de suponer de que Stephan ni porque lo obligaran se movería de ahí.

Y así mis queridos Bella y Edward podrán terminar lo que ayer suspendieron, sin que nadie los moleste y de eso me encargaría yo.

Salí y me cambie. Baje las escaleras y vi que todos desayunaban a excepción de los tortolos que seguían durmiendo.

-Buenos días hija- dijo mamá.

-Buenos días-le conteste a mi mamá y me dije a mi misma que era ahora o nunca.- ¿Papá?- dije para llamar su atención.

-Sí, querida.

-¿Podríamos ir de paseo al bosque?

-Claro hija solo avísale a Edward.

-No, papi. Ni Edward ni Bella irán ya que ellos ya tienen planes para hoy- y si no, yo ya los he hecho por ellos.

-Ok, pero aun así avísales que saldremos.

-Ok, papá. ¿Y puedo invitar a los Swan, Hale, Summers y a Damon?

-Claro hija diles que nos vamos en una hora-dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa muy amplia.

Después del desayuno subí a mi habitación y le marque a cada uno, todos habían dicho que sí.

Decidí ir a ver si el par de tontos ya se había parado.

Toque dos veces y nadie contesto así que decidí despertarlos.

**_

* * *

_**

Bueno aquí otro capítulo, espero que les guste, es un pocolargo y se lo dedico a una amiga que me apoya en que siga escribiendo así que espero les guste y que te guste Andy.

****Ara de Argentina gracias por tu review en cuanto lo leí me dije 'Ingrid porque no subes de una vez el quinto capítulo si ya lo tienes (la verdad es que ahorita estoy escribiendo el decimo asi que ya te imaginaras hasta que cápítulo tengo)'

**_Dejen su rr please me interesa saber que opinan sobre el capítulo pero de la historia en general._**

****XOXO,

****Ingrid


	6. Acción

**Acción**

**Alice POV**

Entre con sumo cuidado cuando decidí aventarme a la cama.

-¡Alice!- grito Bella toda enojada.

-Hola querida Bella,- dije con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Alice, por qué tienes esa enorme sonrisa?

Yo no conteste y Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward aun dormía, me di cuenta de que Bella miraba atontadamente a Edward hasta que hice un ligero ruido con mi garganta.

-Ah, sí. Alice creo que deberíamos salir para dejar dormir a Edward en…

-Bella, - dije interrumpiéndola-. Edward no dormirá en paz si tú no estás aquí, así que nos quedaremos aquí y aparte les tengo que decir algo.

Bella empezó a mover con sumo cuidado a Edward, mientras este poco a poquito empezaba a despertar.

-Edward, despierta Alice nos tiene que decir algo.- Edward jalo a Bella y beso sus labios, Bella se separo de los labios de Edward y los dos hicieron un puchero de desapruebo-. Edward, no basta Alice nos está viendo.

-Pues que se vaya y nos deje so…

-Edward, basta tendrán tiempo para eso en una hora.- Los dos me vieron con cara de confusión-. Sí, es que ayer sin querer los escuche,- yo cerré mis ojos por la confesión mientras los ojos de Edward se abrían como plato y Bella se ponía roja-, tranquilos no es que se escuchara solo que los espíe,- Edward se iba a quejar pero no lo deje-. Sí, Edward se que estuvo mal, pero para que me perdonen le rejunte a Carlise que si podíamos ir de paseo al bosque, dijo que sí. Y ustedes no están invitados gracias a mí así que tienen la casa para hacer lo que quieran, yo les hablare cuando vengamos en camino para que se arreglen y si quieren vayan a dar un paseo.

**Bella POV**

Lo único que pude hacer fue agachar la cara después de escuchar a Alice.

-Ok, muchas gracias queridísima Alice.- Dijo Edward mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Entonces les grito cuando ya no haya nadie en la casa para que puedan sentirse libres para… ustedes saben.

-Okis, Al.

Alice salió con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Creo que debemos de ser más cuidado…- empecé a decir, pero Edward me callo con un beso que enseguida correspondí.

-Niños, aun no es hora de que empiecen así que tranquilos yo les aviso.

* * *

-¡Edward, Bella, ya pueden empezar!- grito Alice desde la planta de abajo y luego soltó una risita mientras salía de la casa.

-Bella, ¿qué te parece si nos arreglamos para esta ocasión tan especial en nuestras vidas?- Lo mire con duda ya que no entendía.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿A qué nos pongamos algo sexy?- Edward solo asintió mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.- Bueno ¿qué te parece diez minutos?

-Buena idea, regreso en diez minutos.

Edward salió y a los pocos segundos recibí un mensaje de texto de Alice.

'Bells, en mi cuarto, encima de mi cama te deje unas prendas demasiado sexys se que las utilizaras, así que ve por ellas y ponte la negra y si no entonces la azul.

Ya que son las dos más sexys.

Besos, Al.'

P. D. Me las pagaras muy caro si no te podes ninguno de los dos.'

Al leer el mensaje me dirigí al cuarto de la duende y efectivamente había muchos los vi y el que más me gusto fue el negro aun que era algo atrevido para mi decidí ponérmelo. Regrese a mi cuarto y me cambien cuando sentí que Edward se acercaba decidí meterme al baño, para dar un show y de paso agradecerle a Alice.

'Al, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste. Escogí el negro, bueno me voy porque tu hermano me espera.

Besos, Bells.'

Salí del baño y Edward estaba recostado en mi cama, esperando. Al acercarme pude notar que estaba ligeramente excitado.

Oh, por Dios no podía creer que eso era gracias a mí.

**Edward POV**

Salí del cuarto de Bella, dirigiéndome al mío.

Me cambie y fui al cuarto de Bella ya que realmente la quería tener entre mis brazos, la verdad es que ya me estaba excitando.

Al entrar al cuarto de Bella me di cuenta de que no estaba así que decidí esperarla en su cama, me recosté cuando escuche como la puerta del baño se abría voltee y vi a Bella con ropa interior muy sexy de color negro, que supuse que le había dejado la duende, después le agradecería a mi hermana por ayudarnos.

**Bella POV**

Empecé a caminar hacía Edward intentando que fuera sensual pero la verdad yo no me sentía sensual, pero por la mirada de Ed creo que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

Me recargue en la cama y empecé a gatear hacía él con movimientos sensuales.

Cuando estaba casi sobre Edward el me jalo hacía él y me empezó a besar dulce y apasionadamente. Luego volví a tomar el control ya que esto se haría a mí manera.

Deje de besar sus labios para empezar a hacer un recorrido desde su boca hasta su cuello, la verdad ya no me quedaba mucha fuerza de voluntad así que…

**Alice POV**

Salí de la casa con una sonrisa enorme en mi cara. Jasper y yo pasaríamos por los Swan mientras Emmett y Rose pasarían por Damon, Amber y los señores Summers. Entre al auto y Jass se me quedo viendo pero no dijo nada y arranco el auto.

-Jass dime que tanto me ves.

-Es que desde que llegue a tu casa veo esa sonrisa de que tramas algo.- Oh, oh creo que me habían cachado pero no diría nada.

-Claro que no Jass, ¿qué no puedo estar feliz porque vamos de paseo?

**-**Sí, Alice puedes estar feliz, pero a ti ni siquiera te gusta el bosque-, ok ya me cacharon pero no me rendiría.

-Jass, por favor no quiero pelear ¿sí?- él solo asintió y continuo manejando.

Se estaciono enfrente de la casa de los Swan y Nessie muy alegre salió seguida de sus papás.

Llegamos al bosque y decidimos hacer el picnic en un sendero que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde habíamos dejado los autos.

Es tuvimos platicando cuando…

-Alice, ¿dónde están Bella y Edward?

-A es que ellos tenían otra cita y por eso no pudieron venir.

-Ah…- iba a decir algo más pero su celular empezó a sonar,- discúlpame.

Se alejo y al parecer la persona al otro lado de la llamada hizo que Nessie se enojara ya que al colgar casi rompe el aparato en mil pedazos.

-¿Qué pasa Nessie?

-Nada Alice, es solo que me tengo que ir, van a venir por mí no te preocupes.

-Ok, ¿se puede saber con quién hablabas, que hizo que te pusieras así?

-Este… primero júrame que no le dirás a nadie,- yo solo asentí y estimulo con sus labios un 'Jake', yo solo me quede en shock ya que no lo podía creer.

La verdad es que no sabía que había pasado ayer con ella y Jake, pero creo que no es el mejor momento para preguntar.

Nessie se fue hacía donde se encontraban los autos, mientras yo me dirigía al lado de mi amado. Me senté junto a él, me abrazo y yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro. Me estaba preguntando en que estarían haciendo Edward y Bella cuando recibí un mensaje de Bella.

'Al, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste. Escogí el negro, bueno me voy porque tu hermano me espera.

Besos, Bells.'

-¿Alice, porque Bella te está dando las gracias?

Ya no lo soportaba más tenía que decirle a Jasper, ya que entre él y yo nunca hubo secretos y no quiero que por culpa de esto se pierda lo confianza. ¿Y ahora qué hago?...

**Amber POV**

Estaba con Damon caminando por el bosque cuando mi celular empezó a sonar, lo saque y vi que la llamada era de Alice.

-¿Alice?

-Amber, ¿dónde están tú y Damon?

-Dando un paseo por el bosque, ¿por qué?

-Es que desde hace cinco minutos que los ando buscando para decirles que ya vamos a comer.

-Ok, Alice estamos en unos momentos hay.

Colgué y me gira hacía Damon, que tenía la vista perdida en el bosque.

-Damon, dice Alice que vayamos para comer-, el no contesto y solo asintió.

Di media vuelta y empecé a caminar pero Damon me halo y cuando me di cuenta de lo que 'pasaba ya era muy tarde. Pues sus labios estaban sobre los míos besándome y lo 'peor' no fue eso, si no que yo respondí.

La verdad es que había soñado con este beso mil veces, pero este era mil veces mejor que el de mis sueños.

Nos separamos después de algunos ¿minutos?, la verdad es que solo se que fue cuando nos faltaba el aire.

Después de algunos segundos lo bese sin importarme lo que él pensara y no tardo mucho en contestar a mi beso. Este beso fue más apasionado pero cuando empezaba lo mejor lo tuve que detener.

-Damon creo que este no es ni el lugar ni el momento.

-Tienes razón mejor hay que regresar con los demás.

Tomo mi mano y empezamos a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás.

**Bella POV**

Deje de besar sus labios para empezar a hacer un recorrido desde su boca hasta su cuello, la verdad ya no me quedaba mucha fuerza de voluntad así que me dirigí otra vez a su boca y la empecé a besar apasionadamente, él nos voltio quedando yo debajo de Edward.

Me di cuenta que solo estaba usando sus bóxers, al ver su excitación me dieron ganas de bajárselos pero me controle.

El paso una mano por mi espalda cuando sentí que había desabrochado mi sostén.

Yo pase mis manos por sus cabellos revueltos mientras el bajaba hasta mi ombligo dejando un camino de besos.

Volvió a besar mi boca mientras yo comenzaba a bajar sus bóxers, hubo un punto donde ya no los pude bajar y él se los quito.

Su excitación se pego mucho a mí sexo aun cubierto con mi prenda intima, sentí sus manos recorrer mi estomago hasta llegar al elástico de mis bragas, las empezó a bajar hasta que quedaron en el piso de la habitación.

Edward lentamente me empezó a penetrar, le verdad adoraba Alice por hacer todo esto.

Después de lo que habíamos hecho decidimos bañarnos- por separado- y luego salir a dar una vuelta por ahí de paso desayunar algo.

**Edward POV**

Bella empezó a caminar muy sensualmente hacia mí, al llegar a la cama empezó a gatear en mi dirección.

Yo no me resistí más y la jale hacia mí. Pero a los pocos segundos de estarnos besando ella tomo el control, otra vez.

Después de algunos segundos dejo de besar mi boca para descender hasta mi cuello, luego me volvió a besar, pero este beso estaba cargado de pasión así que no lo resistí más y la volteé quedando ella debajo de mí.

Pase una mano por su espalda y al sentir el boche de su sostén y lo desabroche.

Empecé a besar su estomago hasta su ombligo dejando un caminito de besos.

Volví a besar sus labios cuando sentí como bajaba mis bóxers, hubo un punto donde sus manos ya no los alcanzaron y yo sin más me los quite.

Mi excitación se pego a su sexo que aun estaba cubierto por la prenda íntima de Bella. No lo soporte más y sin más se la quite ya que era lo único que faltaba para deleitarme con ese cuerpo.

Después de algunos segundos de estar admirando su hermoso cuerpo, la penetre lentamente. Definitivo Alice se merecía un reconocimiento como la mejor hermana del planeta, pero no se lo diría ya que se le puede subir.

Después de lo que habíamos hecho decidimos meternos a bañar – me quería bañar con Bella pero dijo que si nos bañábamos juntos nunca íbamos a acabar, y la verdad es que tenía razón.

**Bella POV**

Me bañe rápido, ya que no quería estar tanto tiempo separada de Edward. Salí y me puse lo que Alice había traído de mi casa pero al ver la ropa me di cuenta que esa ropa nunca la había visto pero bueno luego le reclamaría a Alice.

La verdad es que tanto la blusa como el pantalón y los zapatos estaban lindos.

Me cambie y cuando me cepillaba el cabello llamarón a mi puerta.

-¿Bella, ya estas lista?

-Sí, Edward solo me falta algo.

Tome mi celular y lo puse en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Cuando abrí la puerta Edward estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, la verdad es que la camisa azul que traía lo hacía verse aun más sexy de la que ya era.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.

Salimos de la casa de Edward y al salir no podía creer lo que veía, ¡Nessie, mi hermanita besándose con Jake! Casi me desmayo.

**Reneesme POV**

Estuve esperando a Jake como por cinco minutos. Llego y se bajo de su moto dejándola a un lado del carro de Rose.

-Nessie, necesitamos hablar.

-Pues habla.

-Me refiero a que necesitamos hablar pero no aquí.

-¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Qué me vaya contigo en tu moto, como si no hubiera pasado nada ayer?

-Es que sobre lo que paso ayer quiero que hablemos Ness.

_**Flashback**_

Jake llego por mí a las ocho como habíamos quedado, traía un vestido color durazno que llegaba arriba de la rodilla. Alice, y Rose habían hecho un trabajo hermoso con migo.

Baje a abrir la puerta cuando vi a aquel muchacho de miel cobriza una sonrisa blanca y grande.

-Buenas noche señorita, ¿nos vamos?

-Claro joven.

Y tome su brazo y nos dirigimos a su coche. Nos dirigimos a un restaurant a la orilla del mar.

-Wow, Jake este lugar esta hermoso.- Dije mientras nos sentábamos.

-Que bueno que te gusto pequeña, - dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

El mesero nos tomo la orden, mientras Jake y yo esperábamos lo que habíamos pedido empezamos a platicar de nosotros, cuando una chava de piel cobriza, cabella largo, lasio y negro saludo a Jake.

-¡Jake!- grito la chava mientras caminaba,- mejor dicho corría- hacia Jake y cuando llego junto a él le planto un beso.

La verdad es que no lo soporte y me salí del restaurant. Al salir pare un taxi y le pedi que me llevara a mi casa, cuando el taxi se estaba yendo gire mi cabeza y vi como Jake salía corriendo, buscándome.

_**Fin del Falshback**_

Recordar o que había pasado, hacia que sintiera un agujero en mi corazón.

-¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, Jacob!

-Claro que si Ness, lo que paso ayer tiene una expli…

-No me digas, que ellas no era tu novia porque vi como te beso.

-Bueno, no te voy a negar que no fue mi novia.

-Ya ves a hasta tu lo aceptas. Déjame en paz, Black.- Dije mientras me giraba para regresar con los demás al picnic. Jake me halo e izo que me girara para poder verlo. Al girarme que de muy cerca de él.

-Nessie, por favor.- dijo en un susurro, su a liento era cálido y la verdad es que no me pude negar y solo asentí.

Nos subimos a la moto de Jake y fuimos a la casa ya que queríamos hablar 'tranquilamente'.

Al llegar Jake se detuvo en frente de mi casa y ¡ME BESO!, quede en shock por cinco segundos y luego lo bese ya que sus besos me pedían perdón, pero no solo con un beso perdonaría. No supe durante cuánto tiempo nos estuvimos besando hasta que escuche como alguien gritaba mi nombre.

-¡Reneesme! – Jake y yo nos separamos y al ver a Bella me escondí detrás de Jake porque sabía que estaba en problemas ya que Bella empezó a caminar como loca hacía nosotros.

-Bella, tranquila.- Le dijo Edward abrazándola y haciendo que Bella se relajara.

-Sí, Bella escucha a Edward.- Dije mientras sequia escondida detrás de Jake.

-Mira Reneesme luego tu, Jake y yo hablaremos.- Dijo mirando con una cara de 'me debes muchas explicaciones muchachita', yo solo asentí.

-Bueno, ¿y ya desayunaron? -pregunto Edward algo temeroso por cómo estaba Bella, pobre de mi cuñadito no sabía con que ogro estaba saliendo.

-No.-contestamos Jake y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Pues creo que si quieren pueden ir a desayunar con nosotros.

-Bueno, vamos.

Nos subimos al Volvo de Edward mientras Jake nos seguía en su moto, el pobre iba solo ya que mi querida hermana ni quería que me fuera con él.

* * *

**_Hola, bueno aquí otro capítulo._**

**_Espero les guste, dejen rr asi sabre que opinan sobre mi fan please comenten :D_**

**_XOXO,_**

**_Ingrid_**


	7. ¿Son novios?

**¿Son novios?**

**Bella POV**

Al llegar al restaurant me di cuenta que Jake no dejaba de ver a mi hermana, y viceversa.

-¿Nessie, me acompañas al baño? – le pregunte a Nessie para de una vez por todas aclarar lo que estaba pasando.

-Claro, Bells.

Nos dirigimos al baño y cuando me estaba viendo al espejo le solté la pregunta a Nessie.

-¿Qué ocurre entre tú y Jake? – Nessie se quedo como paralizada por la pregunta.

-Na… nada. ¿Por… porque debería de ocurrir… al…go entre no… nosotros?- pregunto Nessie, mientras yo reía-. ¿De qué te ríes? No le veo la gracia -, dijo frunciendo el seño.

-No de nada, es solo que te trabaste al intentar contestar la pregunta-, dije mientras Nessie se sonrojaba.

-Bella, creo que deberíamos de regresar.

**Edward POV**

Al darme cuenta que Bella se llevo a Reneesme para sacarle información sobre lo sucedido hace unos momentos, yo igual lo haría pero con Jake.

-Jake…- no sabía cómo comenzar-, ¿qué está pasando contigo y Reneesme?

-¿Por qué la pregunta, Edward? ¿Al caso te interesa?- pregunto algo nervioso.

-Ha ha, claro que no, es solo que no la dejas de ver -, hice una breve pausa y luego continúe-. Y bueno como Bella y yo los encontramos muy… acaramelados, pues creí que ya eran novios- dije algo avergonzado.

-No, y con respecto a lo que vieron… fue culpa mía ya que yo fui la que beso a Nessie.

-Oh, bueno. ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

-Pues por…- de repente se calló y me gire para ver qué era lo que había sucedido, y eran Reneesme y Bella.

-Bueno, ¿ordenamos?

-Edward, Bella lo sentimos Nessie y yo pero tenemos cosos que hacer si nos permiten- dijo Jake mientras se levantaba y ofreciéndole su mano a Reneesme con cara de duda-. Y Edward luego seguimos nuestra conversación.

-Claro, Jake. Adiós.

Estos salieron y Bella se me quedo viendo con cara de '¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS OCURRE AQUÍ?'

-Créeme, no sé de qué se trata.

**Jacob POV**

Al salir del restaurant Nessie me vio interrogativamente.

-¿Qué?-, pregunte inocentemente.

-Jake, ¿porqué salimos así?

-Ness, confía en mí, ¿sí?- conteste mientras tomaba sus mejillas y luego besaba su frente.

Nos subimos a la moto y fuimos al parque que estaba cerca de su casa.

-Ness, yo te quería preguntar si…- me aclare la garganta y me arrodille.

**Reneesme POV **

No podía creer lo que veía… ¡JAKE ME IBA A PEDIR QUE FUERA SU NOVIA!

-Bueno… este tú… tú quieres… mmm… ¿ser mi novia?

No lo podía creer, casi me pongo a dar saltitos como Alice.

-¡Claro Jake! – me abrazo y me besos, fue el mejor besó de mi vida porque me lo había dado MÍ NOVIO. Wow, que genial era poder decir que de ahora en adelante Jake será ¡MÍ NOVIO!

**Damon POV**

Cuando caminaba con Amber hacía donde estaban los demás recordé el besó que le di a Amber fue tan… ¡WOW!

Nunca lo olvidare creo que cuando no me rechazo por el beso fue tan emocionante que casi me da un infarto.

Bueno ahora tengo que planear algo para pedirle que sea mi novia.

Había dejado a Amber en su casa a las seis ya que mañana teníamos escuela. Así tendría toda una semana para poder organizar algo para poder pedirle a Amber que fuera mi novia.

* * *

La semana pasó muy rápido y más porque no tenía cabeza para las materias de la escuela ya que pensaba en qué hacer para sorprender a Amber. Hoy era viernes y llevaría a Amber a una parte de la playa que había descubierto en la semana, sabía que le iba a gustar.

-Hola, Damon ¿nos vamos?

-Claro.

Nos dirigimos a mi mercedes y a la llegar…

-Amber antes de que subas tienes que cubrite los ojos con esto-, dije mientras le mostraba una mascada color azul.

-¿Damon, para qué quieres que me los cubra?

-Por favor, te juro que al final valdrá la pena, ¿sí?

Ella se cubrió sus hermosos ojitos que cada vez que se encontraban con los míos me miraban con amor.

Al llegar estacione el coche y ayude a bajar a Amber la dirigí al lugar donde que yo había arreglado para pedirle que fuera mi novia.

-Amber, ya puedes destapar tus ojos-, ella se quito la mascada y no dijo nada-, ¿qué no te gusto?- pregunte algo triste y agachando mi cabeza.

Ella la volvió a levantar y me miro con esos ojitos todos hermosos.

-Damon, claro que me gusto… es wow, ¿pero por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Ha es que… bueno yo… ¿quieresserminovia?- lo dije todo tan rápido pero creo que si me entendió ya que me abrazo y me besó.

Nos separamos y yo tuve que asegurarme de que eso había sido un sí.

-Amber, ¿eso fue un sí o un no?

-Obvio que un si tontín-, y me volvió a besar creo que nunca me cansaría de sus besos.

Nos la pasamos toda la tarde hablando y besándonos la verdad es que amaba a esta mujer, y sabía que ella igual me amaba.

Empezó a sonar mi celular y yo conteste.

-¿Bueno?

-Hola, Damon. Soy Edward, perdón por interrumpir-, creo que Amber le había avisado a Bella y pues ya todos sabían, Edward continuo hablando-. Es que Alice me dijo que les hablara por que tenía algo muy importante que decirnos, los esperamos en casa de Bella.

-Ok Edward, adios.

-Adios Damon.

* * *

Llegamos y todos estaban ahí hasta Stephan… ¿esperen Stephan estaba aquí? ¿Pero qué hacía él aquí? se supone que estaba cuidando a Andrea.

-Hola, hermano, cuñada- Amber se puso roja por la afirmación que Stephan había hecho y yo solo la pude abrazar para que supiera que no estaba sola.

**_Hola chicas,_**

**_espero les guste este capítulo, es algo corto pero no se preocupen que si dejan rr les prometo que pronto subo el proximo capítulo._**

**_Atte: Ingrid_**


	8. Despertando

Despertando

**Stephan POV**

Andrea había despertado y yo estaba muy feliz. La verdad es que todo este tiempo en el que ella estuvo en coma fue como si yo igual hubiera estado en coma, la verdad es que solo habían sido dos semanas y el doctor nos dijo que estaría en observación durante dos semanas más para estar seguros que el accidente no había dejado alguna lesión grave.

Andrea me había pedido que fuera a avisarles a los demás que ella ya había despertado, antes de salir de su cuarto llame a Damon, pero no conteste así que decidí llamar a Edward.

-¿Bueno?

-Hola Edward, soy Stephan.

-Stephan, ¿le ha pasado algo malo a Andrea? ¿O por qué me llamas?

-No, no es nada malo solo te llamaba para saber si podrías reunir a los demás, es que tengo algo que decirles, ¿sí puedes?

-Claro nos vemos en casa de Bella.

-Ok, adiós.

Colgué, me despedí de Andrea y le dije que no tardaría y ella dijo que no me preocupara, que estaría bien y deposite un beso en su frente.

* * *

Salí del hospital y recordé que no estaba aquí mi coche así que tuve que tomar un taxi.

Al llegar a casa de Bella estaban todos menos Damon y Amber, a mí se me hace que estos dos están juntos y que ya son novios, pero eso lo averiguaría después.

Los esperamos y cuando llegaron los salude.

-Hola, hermano, cuñada- Amber se puso roja por el comentario que hice y Damon la abrazó y eso confirmaba mis sospechas.

-Hola hermano, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Así, bueno los reuní aquí porque Andrea…

-¡¿Qué le sucedió a Andrea, Stephan?

-Tranquila Amber, Andrea está bien y venia a avisarles que ya había despertando.

-¿Pero desde cuándo?

-Desde hace como tres horas.

-Wow, ¿y podemos visitarla?

-Claro, si quieren vamos.

Todos aceptaron ir, pero les dije que antes necesitaba pasar a casa para recoger algunas cosas que me había pedido Andrea y también que necesitaría yo ya que no me separaría de ella hasta que la dieran de alta.

* * *

Nos fuimos al hospital y primero entraron las chicas.

**Andrea POV**

-Adelante-, dije cuando llamaron a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y aparecieron Alice, Bella, Rose, Amber y Nessie.

-Hola chicas.

Las cinco corrieron a abrazarme yo igual las abrace la verdad es que las había extrañado.

-Andrea, por fin despiertas no sabes todo lo que ha sucedido en estas dos semana-, dijo Alice muy emocionada.

-Pero estoy segura que ustedes me dirán todo.

Nos la pasamos hablando y riendo como por una hora hasta que entro Stephan y me dijo que los chavos me querían ver igual.

La verdad es que estaba muy feliz porque mis amigas y mi ahora prima, tenían novios y eran muy felices. También me habían contado que Stephan nunca se separo de mí mientras estuve en coma.

Los chavos entraron y me abrazaron y me dijeron que estaban muy felices de que haya despertado.

Como a las ocho el doctor entro el doctor y nos dijo que tenía que descansar, todos hasta las chicas me dijeron que vendrían mañana después de clases. Stephan se quedo a dormir conmigo ya que no me quería dejar sola por si necesitaba algo, Amber le dijo que si quería se quedaba ella, pensé que iba a decir que sí pero me sorprendió cuando dijo que él se quedaba.

_**Flashback**_

-Bueno chicos, creo que ya se tienen que ir-, dije ya algo cansada.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana Andrea, venimos después de clases- dijo Alice.

-Hermano, ¿te vas a quedar a te vas a ir?- pregunto Damon antes de salir con Amber.

-Me quedo a cuidar a Andrea, así si se le ofrece algo los llamo.

-Si quieres yo me quedo Stephan-, pregunto Amber con una sonrisa inocente, pensé que Stephan diría que sí pero no lo hizo.

-No Amber, muchas gracias pero no, la verdad es que me quedaría más tranquilo si yo me quedo con Andrea.

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Al despertar me di cuenta de que Stephan aun dormía en el sillón que se encontraba a mi lado, la verdad es que no me acordaba por que había quedado en coma lo único que recordaba era que Stephan me había enseñado la ciudad y luego no recordaba.

Stephan se empezó a mover y creí que se despertaría así que me hice la dormida, luego escuche como alguien se acercaba a mí, luego depositaron un beso en mis labios y yo sin notarlo le correspondí.

Al cabo de unos segundos nos separamos porque necesitábamos aire, su mirada se clavo en mis ojos y estuvimos así por algunos segundos hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante-, contesto Stephan mientras se dirigía al sillón, la puerta se abrió y el doctor apareció en ella.

-Señorita Pintor, veo que hoy esta aun mejor que ayer.

-Claro doctor, la verdad es que no soporto estar un día más en este hospital, ya sé que despierta solo llevo un día pero no se nunca me han gustado los hospitales siento que son tan…

-¿Tristes?-, pregunto Stephan terminando mi frase.

-Sí, la verdad es que me aparece que todos aquí siempre lo están.

-Bueno, ya que veo que realmente no le gustan, creo que podre dejarla ir a casa pero nada de andar del tingo al tango ya que aunque este en casa la estaré observando y necesito que alguien la cuide y siga mis órdenes al pie de la letra, ¿Stephan, te gustaría acompañarme para que hablemos de algunos cuidados que debemos tener con Andrea? Y así de paso ella se cambia para que se puedan ir.

-Claro Carlise.

-Bueno te espero en mi oficina, ya sabes donde es ¿verdad?

-Claro tanto tiempo aquí creo que hasta se de memoria a cada doctor y a cada enfermera- los dos empezaron a reír.

Carlisle salió y nos dejo a mí y a Stephan solos, Stephan iba saliendo cuando lo llame.

-¿Stephan?

-¿Mande?

-¿De dónde conoces a Carlisle?

-Bueno él es el papá de los Cullen-, wow no lo podía creer el doctor que me atendía era el padre de mis mejores amigos, que padre.

Luego Stephan salió de la habitación yo me levante con mucho cuidado, la verdad es que me sentía un poco débil pero aun así me pude levantar y me cambie con ropa que Stephan me había traído ayer con algunas otras cosas más que le pedí.

* * *

Ya estaba en casa de los hermanos Salvatore, la verdad es que era algo temprano así que todos estaban en la prepa estudiando, di un gran suspiro.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Stephan sacando me de mis pensamientos.

-Wow, pensé que nunca diría esto pero…-me quede pensando en cómo decirlo-creo que extraño la prepa.

Stephan se me quedo mirando algo entre confusión y asombro.

-¿Qué?

-Es que… lo que me acabas de decir es raro.

-¿Por qué? - pregunte ya que no sabía a lo que se refería Stephan.

-Es que la mayoría de los chavos encuentran una excusa para faltar a la prepa.

-Exacto, la mayoría busca pretextos para faltar pero siempre he creído que eso lo hacen las personas que no se creen lo suficientemente capaces como para poder estudiar.

Después de la pequeña discusión que tuvimos Stephan y yo decidimos bajar a ver algo de tele, el insistió en que debería quedarme en el cuarto pero al final gane.

* * *

Estábamos viendo una película cuando tocaron el timbre.

-Yo voy, tú quédate aquí.

A los pocos segundos vi como los demás entraban a la sala.

-Hola, Andy ¿cómo sigues?

-Mejor.

-¿Pero por qué no nos avisaron que ya no estaban en el hospital?

-Perdón no nos acordamos -, dije sin dejar de ver a Stephan que me miraba.

-Andy, cierra la boca o si no te va a entrar una mosca -, al escuchar cómo me decía en un susurro mi prima que cerrara la boca volteé la vista rápidamente hacia otro lugar mientras sentía como mis mejillas se coloreaban.

-¿Oye, Stephan podemos hablar contigo los chicos y yo? – pregunto Damon mientras se volteaba a ver a Stephan.

-Claro, vamos a la cocina. Andrea te dejo en manos de tus amigas, chavas la cuidan.

-Claro Stephan ni que nos la fuéramos a comer -, dijo Nessie.

-¿O sí? -, contesto rápidamente Alice con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

-Ve tranquilo -, el me dedico una sonrisa y yo se la devolví.

Los chicos de dirigieron a la cocina, mientras la chicas se sentaban en la sala.

-¿Y bueno que a pasado mientas yo 'dormía'? – pregunte mientras sentía 5 pares de ojos que me observaban detenidamente.

-Pues nada importante -, dijo Bella restándole importancia.

-¿Cómo que nada importante Bella? ¿O apoco crees que tú y Edward sea 'nada importante'? – dijo Alice algo exasperada por el comentario de su amiga, mientras yo y las demás abríamos los ojos que parecía que se nos saldrían.

-Bueno, no pero es que 'eso' se los íbamos a decir Edward y yo más adelante, Alice.

-Ups -, dijo la duenda encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Bueno y alguien más quiere decir algo? – Pregunte mientras veía como todas se miraban sospechosamente -, chicas les prometo que no muerdo así que… Amber dime.

-Me.

-Bueno entonces mmm… ¿Nessie?

-Este pues… la verdad es que no tengo NADA que decir.

- ¿Alice?

-¿Qué? Yo sí que no tengo nada que decir, tú sabes que yo amo a mi Jazzy-Jazz

-¿Rose?

-Al igual que Alice yo tengo nada que decir más que amo a mi Emmy-Pooh

-Ok, eso significa que Bella, Amber y Nessie ya tienen novio ¿o me equivoco? -, pregunte mientras las tres miraban para todos lados menos hacía mí -, mmm… y yo que creía que nos confiábamos TODO.

-Andy no te enojes es solo que… pues… - empezó a decir Nessie.

-Como decirte que… mmm… -, continuo Amber.

-Es que no sabemos cómo decirte que tenemos novio -, termino de decir Bella visiblemente irritada, mientras todas no le quedamos viendo algo raro -. ¿Qué?

-Pues hermanita dijiste, no perdón afirmaste que no sabías como decirle a Andrea que SÍ tienes novio -, dijo Nessie mientras Bella empezaba a sonrojarse.

Después de la escena de valor de Bella nos quedamos platicando de diferentes cosas hasta que los chicos a parecieron.

Después de estar charlando durante horas y de haber cenado en casa de Stephan y Damon, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jake, Amber, Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmet decidieron irse.

-¿Oye, Amber no quieres que te lleve para que no te vayas sola? – le pregunto Damon a mi prima.

-Claro, si no es una molestia para ti.

-Stephan, Andrea voy a dejar a Amber a su casa.

-Claro, Damon te encargo que cuides demasiado a mi prima.

-Por supuesto Andy.

Amber se despidió de Stephan y de mi con un beso en la mejilla.

-Andrea creo que deberíamos ir a dormir.

-Claro.

Subimos y Stephan me dejo en mi cuarto, cuanto iba saliendo le pregunte algo.

-¿Stephan? -, él se giro a verme.

-¿Mande?

-¿No te vas a quedar con migo a dormir?

-Pues pensé que querías dormir sola, pero si quieres me quedo contigo.

-Sí, por favor es que no se contigo me siento tranquila.

Stephan de acerco a mi cama y me hice una lado y palmee el lado que había quedado libre en mi cama para que se acostara.

Stephan se acostó a un lado mío y yo me recosté en su hombro mientras él me abrazaba, a los pocos minutos ambos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Toda la semana Stephan se quedo con migo mientras los demás estaban en la prepa el fin de semana llego y la verdad es que no hice mucho ya que ni Stephan ni Damon ni Amber ni mis tíos me dejaban salir de casa ya que decían que no querían que me pasara algo.

Mis tíos fueron varias veces a verme y me decían que estarían más tranquilos si me fuera a vivir con ellos pero yo insistía en que me sentía muy como da con los hermanos Salvator.

La siguiente semana llego la verdad es que Stephan se había alejado de mí, solo estaba con migo mientras los demás estaban en la prepa y cuando alguno de ellos llegaba a cuidarme el se iba la verdad es que me ponía triste al no sentirlo cerca de mí.

El viernes tenia la cita con el doctor Cullen todo estaban, todos menos la persona más importante para mí en ese momento, la persona que me daba valor para estar con el doctor y escuchar lo que me tendría que decir, y sí esa persona era Stephan.

El doctor Cullen me había dicho que el lunes podría regresar a la escuela y que el accidente no había dejado lesiones graves y que los raspones y uno que otro moretón que aún tenía desaparecerían durante el primer mes.

Después de salir del hospital todos decidieron ir a celebrar, mis tíos se disculparon y dijeron que tenían que trabajar pero que se quedaba Amber en su lugar.

La verdad es que me la pase sensacional el resto del día, pero aún estaba preocupada por el extraño comportamiento de Stephan.

La verdad es que cuando regrese a casa estaba muy agotada así que me fui directoa mi cuarto y al ver mi cama caí rendida.


	9. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

**Stephan POV**

La verdad es que la plática que había tenido con los chicos el otro día me había dejado pensando.

_**Flashback**_

-¿Oye, Stephan podemos hablar contigo los chicos y yo? – pregunto Damon mientras se volteaba a ver me.

-Claro, vamos a la cocina. Andrea te dejo en manos de tus amigas, chavas la cuidan -, dije mientras veía a todas amenazadoramente.

-Claro Stephan ni que nos la fuéramos a comer -, dijo Nessie.

-¿O sí? -, contesto rápidamente Alice con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

-Ve tranquilo -, me dijo Andrea mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, ella me la devolvió rápidamente.

Los chicos y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina.

-¿Bueno chavos de que querían hablar? -, pregunte mientras me servia un vaso con jugo.

-Pues la verdad Stephan es que te queríamos preguntar que cuando le vas a llegar a Andrea.

-Déjanos recordarte que muy pronto será San Valentín.

-Sí, lo sé chavos es solo que… miren Andrea acaba de despertar al menos déjenme esta semana para pensar en cómo pedírselo ¿sí? -, todos asintieron a mi pregunta.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Toda la semana me la pase con Andrea mientras pensaba en como pedirle que fuera mi novia.

Llego el fin de semana y con una idea, para esa idea necesitaría la ayuda de todos la verdad es que no quería estropear la sorpresa así que la siguiente semana casi no estuve con Andrea. La verdad es que no me sentía bien por no darle explicaciones y no pasar tiempo con ella.

El viernes no pude ir ya que estaba preparando todo ya que el sábado seria catorce de febrero y tenía que dejar todo listo, la verdad es que estaba algo triste ya que sabía que hoy era un día muy importante para Andrea y no pude estar con ella, pero todo el tiempo perdido se lo recompensaría.

* * *

Llego el sábado y el se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba Andrea toco y no obtuvo ninguna respuesta así que decidió entrar y dejar la nota sobre su mesita de noche, la nota que con tanto amor había escrito la noche anterior.

Salí de la habitación asegurándome de no despertarla.

Baje a desayunar y me encontró con todos en la cocina.

-Buenos días -, salude mientras me dirigía a tomar un plato.

-Buenos días, Stephan ¿ya dejaste la nota en la habitación de Andrea? – pregunto Amber con una sonrisa en los labios, yo solo asentí.

-Bueno desayunas y nos vamos a nuestra casa para que te arregles -, dijo Edward.

-Claro -, conteste.

-Bueno pues las chicas y yo nos quedaremos aquí para que podamos arreglar a Amber.

Termine de desayunar y los chicos y yo nos dirigimos a la casa Cullen.

Al entrar Edward me dijo en que habitación me podría arreglar.

A las cinco en punto me despedí de los chicos y me dirigí a mi casa.

Al llegar las chicas iban bajando sin Amber, se despidieron y me dijieron que tenía hasta las siete para terminar de dar los últimos toques a la casa.

Me asegure que Andrea no fuera a salir y arregle todo, dieron las siete y espere en el jardín a que Andrea apareciera, estaba seguro de que las chicas habían hecho un gran trabajo.

Espere durante cinco minutos cuando escuche como una hermosa voz empezaba a decir mi nombre.

Me acerque a la puerta que daba al pasto y la vi, lucia hermosa la verdad es que tendría que felicitar a las chicas luego.

-Buenas noches, Andrea.

-Stephan esto es… hermoso.

-Es solo un pequeño detalle que te quería dar hoy. ¿Quieres cenar?

-Claro -, pasamos a una mesa que había decorado con vino blanco y una lasagna que mi mamá me había enseñado a hacer.

Cenamos y platicamos cuando decidí que era hora de la parte más difícil.

-Bueno, Andrea todo esto lo hice por un motivo -, me levante y me arrodille junto a ella y saque el anillo que había comprado para ella -. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro Stephan -, le puse el anillo y la bese, después de eso seguimos cenando.

Después de cenar decidimos bailar, cuando de repente llego Damon y me aventó a la alberca.

Salí y Andrea me ofreció una toalla.

-¿Damon pero que haces tú aquí?

-Pues solo queríamos celebrar con ustedes que ya por fin son novios.

En ese momento todos entraron, tome a Damon del hombro y lo dirigí cerca de la alberca.

-Pues muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de celebrar con nosotros pero… -, en ese momento lo avente a la alberca -, no tenias que molestarte.

Y así todo decidimos aventarnos a la alberca y celebrar que era catorce de febrero.

Andrea y yo estábamos muy felices porque al fin éramos novios. Toda la noche me la pase besándola, la verdad es que sus besos son adictivos, si por mi fuera me la pasaría besándola todo el tiempo.

La noche continuo muy padre, la verdad es que al principio me había enojado porque no podía estar solo con Andrea pero después pensé que era más divertido que todos estuviéramos aquí juntos celebrando este día.

A la una de la madrugada ya todos estábamos muy cansados, así que los chicos decidieron quedarse a dormir las parejas quedamos así: Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet, Bella y Edward, Renesmee y Jacob, Amber y Damon, y por último Andrea y yo.

Andrea y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación rápido ya que teníamos mucho sueño.

* * *

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que Andrea seguía dormida así que decidí bajar y dejarla dormir un poco más.

Baje y no había nadie despierto así que decidí ir a la cocina por un poco de jugo.

Me serví un poco de jugo y me dirigí a la sala, cuando iba a encender el televisar escuche como sonaba el teléfono así que decidí ir a contestar.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Stephan? Soy Esme la mamá de Edward, Alice y Emmet.

-Hola señora, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-Solo quería saber si mis hijos estaban en tu casa, ya que ayer me dijeron que iban a ir a celebrar el día de San Valentín contigo y con tu hermano.

-Claro Esme, ayer se quedaron a dormir en mi casa ya que era muy tarde cuando terminamos de celebrar.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Y alguno está despierto?

-No, señora. Pero si quiere les puedo ir a despertar y decirles que quiere hablar con ellos.

-No, gracias Stephan. Solo te pido que les digas que me llamen cuando despierten.

-Claro, Esme.

-Nos vemos Stephan.

-Hasta luego.

Colgué y me dirigí a la cocina a dejar el vaso.

Cuando regrese a la sala, me di cuenta que alguien estaba viendo la televisión así que decidí acercarme más. Al girarme para ver quién era, me lleve una sorpresa.

-Hola amor -, me saludo Andrea mientras se levantaba para darme un beso al que yo correspondí -, ¿por qué no me avisaste que ibas a bajar? -, dijo haciendo puchero.

-Perdón, es que no querría despertarte -, dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Mmm… solo te perdono si me das otro beso -, yo claramente se lo di, no me había dado cuenta de que alguien nos observaba hasta que se aclaro la garganta.

-Si siguen así créanme que me voy -, dijo Alice.

-Lo siento, Alice -, dije mientras me separaba de Andrea -. Por cierto hablo Esme.

-¿Y qué dijo? -, pregunto con preocupación.

-Que la llamaras cuando despertaras.

-¿Me prestas el teléfono?

-Claro.

Alice tomo el teléfono y se dirigió a la cocina, a los pocos segundos bajo Jasper.

-¿Y Alice? Creí que había bajado.

-Sí, está en la cocina habla… -, no termine de hablar cuando Jasper ya estaba yendo hacia la cocina.

-Creo que le urgía estar con Alice -, dijo Andrea y los dos empezamos a reír.

Andrea y yo nos sentamos y empezamos a ver la tele.

A los pocos minutos bajaron Amber y Damon abrazados.

-Hola chicos ¿qué hacen? -, pregunto Damon.

-Vemos la tele, ¿gustan sentarse? -, pregunte.

-Yo no, voy a la cocina por un poco de agua – dijo Damon.

-¿Amor me puedes traer un poco de jugo? -, pregunto Amber a Damon.

-Claro amor, ¿alguien quiere algo?

-No, gracias Damon pero antes que entres a la cocina te advierto están Alice y Jasper en ella.

-Ok, gracias Andrea.

* * *

**Espero les guste este capítulo.**

**Bueno como pueden ver Estephan y Andii ya andan!**

**Espero les guste este cap. dedicado ami amiga andi, aimerry y a eli... LKAS AMO NIÑAS HERMOSAS.**

**Cuando tenga 10 rr subo el próximo cap...**

**Kisses, Nineas**


End file.
